


Puella Sancta Marvelous Madoka

by Midonin



Series: Madoka Magica Mirror World [2]
Category: Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Midonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imp appears in Madoka's dryer<br/>His methods seem unfeas'ble<br/>He's only got one chance to set things wrong<br/>Pop! Goes the weasel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's the source of everything on this planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Webster with Hiroki Yasumoto's voice.

“Reverse?” asked Madoka Kaname.

“Rebirth,” replied the furry demon looking creature beneath her.

“That’s what I said, Reverse,” said Madoka.

“You’re not stressing the right syllable. It’s Re- _birth_ ,” said the creature.

“ _Re_ -verse,” said Madoka.

“How about we settle on a nickname,” said the creature that was either called Reverse or Rebirth, “Call me Webster. Sorry about your dryer.”

“Webster sounds cute,” Madoka said. “Why that name?”

“I saw it in a book once,” answered the creature.

Webster resembled a furry lizard, and was about the size of a small dog. His body was covered in black fur, except for a blue patch that resembled a gear on the top of his head. Two goat-like horns, curved inward, were on the top of his head, and his teeth were sharp and silver. Not a pleasant sight to look at, but Madoka couldn’t help but giggle as he flopped out of the dryer.

Webster righted himself and began scratching at the side of his head. Madoka looked like a giant compared to him. Looking at the underside of her shirt, he could see the words “Mitakihara” printed out in bold English letters.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mitaki,” said Webster.

“My name’s Mado-,” Madoka started to insist.

“Mitaki, I don’t really have a place to call my own. Can I room with you for a while?” he said.

Madoka was surprised to hear such a deep voice coming out from a small creature. She could hear the pipes near the washing machine shaking in time with his syllables. His warm paws pressed into her shoulder sleeve.

Madoka walked up the steps to her bedroom. Amongst all the stuffed animals, Webster would blend right in. If her family discovered she was keeping a demon in her house, it would draw more attention than she wanted. Especially at this stage of her life where she was still trying to decide what to do.

Webster curled himself near the foot of Madoka’s bed and fell into a deep slumber. Madoka patted his head. The gear mark on his head felt different, fleshier. The middle school student retracted her fingers by instinct, but then began rubbing it. Webster brushed his hand up against hers, and licked his lips.

In a bed made of more stuffed animals, Madoka left Webster in her room. Mami was visiting Sayaka’s house at the moment, and wanted Madoka to stop by. As Madoka waved goodbye to her father, she wondered why Kyubey had been avoiding her today.

* * *

The streets of Mitakihara City were bustling with activity. People were walking back and forth out of the stores, conversing amongst themselves beneath the glass canopy. Messages were projected onto the ground and the sides of buildings, changing every few minutes. Everywhere Madoka turned, there was some new sight to stimulate her.

The clock tower was older than the rest of the city, but had a majesty all its own. Madoka stopped in the town square to catch her breath, and looked up at the clock. It was close to one in the afternoon. Sayaka’s neighborhood wasn’t far from here.

“How can I explain Webster?” Madoka thought out loud, “Sayaka would want to kill him.”

“What’s happening with Sayaka?” asked a voice from over Madoka’s shoulder.

“Hitomi,” Madoka said, turning around.

Hitomi Shizuki had been Madoka’s friend for as long as Sayaka had. She was the opposite of Sayaka in almost every way, a fine, cultured young lady that everyone was expecting to be married before she left high school. She blew a green forelock out of the way and started walking beside Madoka at a brisk pace.

“She and Mami are working on a... community improvement project,” said Madoka, struggling to not let her eyes reveal the lie.

Hitomi said, “Why would Sayaka work on something like that and not call me?”

“Personal reasons,” Madoka said, turning into Sayaka’s neighborhood.

Hitomi stopped at the front of the apartment complex where Sayaka lived. Her eyes carried a stern glare in Madoka’s direction. “Madoka, I’m your friend. I’m going in there whether you want me to or not.”

Madoka walked through the empty apartment to Sayaka’s bedroom. She heard the clinking of teacups behind the door of her bedroom. Not wooden teacups either, but fine china. Hitomi’s ears perked up at the noise. Sayaka couldn’t afford these kinds of things, so who had brought them?

“Sayaka, I’m here,” Madoka said.

“Who’s this girl with you?” asked Mami.

“Hitomi Shizuki, pleased to make your acquaintance,” said Hitomi, bowing.

Madoka heard Sayaka’s voice bounding about in her head. “She’s not supposed to be here. How can we discuss witch hunting if someone who cannot see witches is here?”

“Coded language,” said Mami’s voice inside Madoka’s head.

“Keep an eye on her,” said Sayaka’s voice, changing to telepathy halfway through, “Though Kyubey’s ditched us again. Who knows where he went?”

Hitomi took a seat at the table. Mami poured her a cup of tea. The steam was rising from it. The green-haired girl took a sip, and gave a passing glance at Sayaka’s left hand.

“Nice ring,” she said, “Did Kamijo get it for you?”

“No, no, he’s been busy with violin practice and stuff,” Sayaka said, “Okay, we’re here on a...”

“Community improvement project,” said Madoka, taking out her sketchpad.

“That,” said Sayaka.

“In what way?” asked Hitomi.

“There are rude people causing problems,” said Mami, “Sayaka and I have been inducted into a special task force to remove them. They gave us the rings.”

“Can I join?” asked Hitomi.

Madoka grabbed Hitomi’s arm and took her out into the hallway.

“You don’t want to join,” Madoka said.

“Is dealing with middle school delinquents that tough?” Hitomi asked.

“Hitomi, would you believe me if I told you that magic does exist?” asked Madoka.

“We’re in middle school now, such childish things should be put away,” said Hitomi.

“There could be magic anywhere,” Madoka said. “It changes things.”

“Madoka, this city is constantly changing. We’re at the center of new technology. Just because it looks like magic doesn’t mean it is magic,” said Hitomi, “What’s so wrong with letting me talk to Tomoe?”

Hitomi walked back in and took a seat closer to Mami. There were rumors she would be going to a prestigious all girls’ school after her graduation, but nobody had heard from her parents in a long time. Madoka saw a spark of black in Mami’s Soul Gem ring, and, worried, tried to divert the conversation once again.

“How did this afternoon’s work go?” Madoka asked.

“Mami and I got into some tight spots,” Sayaka said.

“We weren’t alone,” Mami said, “I think there was a new girl this time. One dressed in red.”

Sayaka and Mami exchanged a glance at each other. Hitomi gave a subtle smile. She’d witnessed Sayaka teasing Madoka for a long time now, and they’d already done something without telling her a few nights ago. She was beginning to suspect this wasn’t a community improvement project at all.

“They tend to hide out in places where nobody goes,” said Sayaka.

“This sounds like something outside my expertise,” said Hitomi, standing up and walking out the door.

“I... need to use the bathroom,” Madoka said, frantically following behind her.

* * *

Time. Without a clock or the sun, the concept became meaningless to Webster. He’d been floating in the time stream in search of an exit. There were occasional hiccups that let him see what was happening in the moving world, the events playing out differently every time. He had resigned himself to finding a way to influence things within the time stream, if he could, until she came flying past.

The girl with the pigtails and glasses and the long black hair. Her self was thrusting backwards through time and space at several minutes a second. He’d seen her before, out of the corner of his eye, and knew he wasn’t alone. This time, he noticed the Soul Gem and circular shield she carried, and bared his teeth.

Webster accelerated until he was surrounded by a magical aura, and snuck into the hyperspace storage within the pigtailed girl’s shield. Various weapons surrounded him, their cold metal poking against his skin. Everything inside the shield jumbled.

Sensations were running through his body again. He had escaped the time stream. He knew it would be suspicious if he appeared in front of this girl right away. He’d thank her another time. Using his last bit of power, he teleported himself to the next closest source of magical energy - emotions.

* * *

Madoka saw Hitomi walk off in the direction of the shopping district. She tried to stop her, but her voice got lost in the crowds. Madoka realized she’d nearly forgotten about Webster. He had to be waking up by now. If Tatsuya found him, she’d be the one in trouble.

Madoka ran up to her room, throwing her shoes haphazardly on the ground, and tossed herself onto her bed. Webster was reclining on the cushions, scratching behind his ear with his tongue.

His eyes met with Madoka. A smile crossed the imp’s face.

“I’m sorry, my friends are puella magi and...” she was cut off by Webster’s deep voice.

“I know they are,” said Webster, “Kyubey’s here.”

Madoka began twiddling her thumbs nervously. “So you... know Kyubey?”

“Of course I know him. Weaselly bastard trapped me in the time stream,” said Webster.

“The time stream? Is that anything like a witch’s barrier?” Madoka asked, memories of her trip through the witch’s rose garden a few days ago returning.

“It’s like a dream but with constantly changing numbers... I can’t offer much of an explanation. You see, I come from a magical kingdom,” said Webster.

Madoka tapped the gear mark on his head. Webster purred like a cat, further confusing Madoka as to what, exactly, he was. “Then where’s Kyubey from?”

“From your perspective, I suppose there’s no difference between another planet or a magical kingdom. This magical planet I call home has fallen into disrepair. The weasel doesn’t care about it,” said Webster, jumping onto the head of one of Madoka’s plush bears, causing the head to squeak.

“Is there a chance I could see that world someday?” Madoka asked.

“Soon as I get my magic back, no problem. You’ll be helping me save it,” said Webster. “Mitaki, I want you to tell me your wish and become a puella sancta.”

“Wishes?” Madoka said.

“That’s the source of everything on this planet,” said Webster, standing up on his hind legs before falling prey to gravity, “desire that drives the human spirit. I believe it can rebuild my world, as well as yours.”

“I think I’ve heard this all before,” said Madoka, “I’m sorry, but Homura wouldn’t like me if I did this, and I want to become friends with her.”

Webster slunk under Madoka’s bed to continue recovering his energy. A dejected look crossed his face. Madoka felt like apologizing, but she didn’t know the words to say. Kyubey never appeared in Mitakihara that night.

* * *

Madoka was sitting in class the next day. Webster had vanished from under the bed that morning. Madoka tried to take her mind off him, looking at the whiteboard instead. Ms. Saotome was informing the students that today would be the day they filled out their career evaluations. She quickly turned this into a chance to rant about her lack of a boyfriend, leaving the class to their own devices in spite of her presence.

Homura crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash bin. Kyosuke only filled out the first choice, and put his paper down. Sayaka quickly scribbled down three choices without looking down at the paper, and turned her gaze on Kyosuke again.

“Have you decided yet?” asked Hitomi.

“Isn’t it a little early for this?” Madoka asked, “I don’t really like being put on this to decide something so long term.”

“It’s not like it’s permanent,” said Hitomi, “You’ll take it again next year and again in high school. You can write something different down every time. Perhaps you want to take over at your mother’s company?”

“Her company seems really tough,” Madoka replied, scribbling in the margins of the paper, “Instead of what I want to do, why can’t I write down what I want to be?”

“Want to... be?” said Homura quietly.

“I want to be someone who inspires others,” Madoka said, “but the current me won’t be able to do that.”

Madoka felt the weight on her shoulders had transferred to her head. A soft, fleshy underbelly was resting in her hair, curled up between her spiky pigtails like an ushanka. A deep voice boomed from the top of her head to the rest of the classroom. All eyes turned to her desk.

“That sounds like a wish!” he said.

Webster was using her head like a pillow. Madoka groped around and grabbed him beneath his front paws, pulling him downward and looking at him. Her face went blue with panic. She screamed something about going to the nurse’s office and dashed out of the classroom as quick as she could. Webster’s face looked very similar to hers as his lower body jostled around.

Madoka stopped near the water fountains outside the school, far away from the noise of the classrooms. She set Webster down and let him splash around in the fountain. He looked up at her with a passionate smile. Madoka kept her distance.

“I won’t bite,” said Webster, bearing a huge grin. “Animals aren’t allowed at your school?”

“Animals aren’t supposed to talk,” said Madoka. “Why do you want to grant my wish now?”

“Prepare yourself!” said Webster.

The imp transformed his body into a black scarf that wrapped around Madoka’s neck. His silver claws still showed at the end of the apparel. A wave of magic washed through Madoka’s hair, transforming it from bright pink to brown. Starting from her heart, Madoka felt like warm sparks of electricity were spreading through her body. She could hear Webster’s voice in her head.

“You’ll decide the costume. I just want to get you ready,” he said.

“What about my Soul Gem?” Madoka asked.

Webster abruptly reversed the transformation. Madoka felt her body whooshing back to normal. Webster lowered his head. His ears dropped down.

“Mitaki, I would never do that,” said Webster, “That weasel wanted short term results, and turned to black magic. It’s terrible stuff. Did you notice that you get corrupted by simply using it? I couldn’t stand for that sort of thing. It’s why he trapped me in the first place.”

“What were you doing with my body, then?” said Madoka, looking at her reflection in the water puddle.

“Readying your soul for becoming a puella sancta. I’m keeping it inside your body. A healthy soul resides in a healthy body and a healthy mind.”

Madoka felt something round and smooth appear near her stomach. She pulled up her shirt and looked down at the pink gem that had embedded itself in her belly button. She reached her fingers between the stone and the flesh, and examined it in her hands. As soon as her fingers, starting to become covered in sweat, let it go, it magnetized itself right back to her navel.

“E-eh?” Madoka said.

“This is a Touch Stone. It’s a fragment of my magic and your wishes that can transform you at any time. It’s linked to your soul, so instead of the magic fueling you, you fuel the magic,” said Webster.

“So Kyubey’s magic isn’t the only kind?” Madoka asked.

“I’m a practitioner of white magic. Instead of granting your wish immediately, I’ll give you the power to grant it yourself. You can call me a partner,” Webster finished.

“So this white magic...” Madoka said, her face lighting up.

“Hope. Altruism. Joy. Become a puella santca, and we’ll set things right this time,” he said. “Mitaki Haracity, do you want to save the world?”

“Get my name right!” Madoka said.

Webster became a scarf once again. Madoka’s hair turned to brown and became twice as long as is it had been before. Her pigtails became more elaborately designed. Her school uniform vanished from her body, before being replaced with a white and pink skintight suit. Gloves and boots, with the same energy lines as her suit, popped into place around her arms and legs. A frilly pink dress with large shoulders and a frilly waist appeared over her body, completing her transformation.

She felt like her arms were being controlled by Webster. She clasped her hands near her stomach before moving them upward and spreading them out, as if kissing the world. Sparkles of pink electricity were shooting out around her body.

“The dreaming girl from the day of creation. Puella Sancta Marvelous-”

“Mitaki!” shouted Webster.

“Madoka!”


	2. Only this unyielding courage can break the nightmare

The walkway between the two buildings of Madoka’s middle school was now permitting access to only a select few. Students who neared were imprinted with a mark on their neck and a desire to jump off the bridge. A witch’s barrier had gone up during school hours.

The hallway was packed on both sides. Hitomi and Kyosuke were among those students. Hitomi ran her fingers down her neck. She saw the witch’s kiss on several students who were now being restrained. It was faint, but she could sense something in the air that she had never sensed before.

“Out of the way!” called Sayaka, pushing through the crowds.

“Sayaka,” said Kyosuke and Hitomi at the same time.

“The teachers are telling us not to go there,” said Kyosuke.

“I’m the only one who can handle this,” said Sayaka, “Mami’s waiting for me.”

“There are things that a girl in love does that boys can’t understand,” said Hitomi.

When next they blinked, Sayaka had already vanished from the hallway. All they could hear was the last echoes of her footsteps against the glass.

On the ground below, Madoka could see the portal to the barrier sparking on the side of the school. Her Touch Stone was reacting, vibrating in her navel like a joy buzzer. Her words were punctuated with small bursts of laughter.

“We have to get in there,” Madoka said.

“I’m only a scarf,” Webster said.

“Then that’ll have to do,” Madoka answered.

She pulled Webster off her neck and began twirling him around like a rope. Webster was feeling dizzy. His head began to settle only after his claws had looped themselves around the iron railings of the walkway. Madoka swung upwards. A magical portal appeared before her as she neared the apex of her swing. In an instant, Madoka felt a cold wind and her eyes temporarily blacking out.

The witch had already taken effect. Glass tubes extended out in every direction against a blue starry sky. Creatures that resembled skeletons with eagle heads, their bones in every color of the rainbow patrolled the walkways, on the lookout for victims to induct into their witch’s game.

Madoka, still holding Webster in her hand, swung him around like a flail. Webster’s silver claws cut through the familiars, sending sparks flying across their bodies. Madoka wrapped Webster back around her neck. His head popped out of the end of the scarf, spirals in his eyes.

“You have a weapon,” he said, “It ain’t me.”

“Sorry,” Madoka said.

Madoka held her arm out. A pink metallic lyre appeared. Its strings were pulsating like laser beams. Madoka strummed out an electronic chord, sending a wave of noise around her. The strings vanished as the lyre folded outwards, becoming a bow. Madoka grasped the bottom of the weapon in her hands.

“Some things never change,” said Webster.

“What do you mean by that?” Madoka asked.

“I mean you should save your own ass!” said Webster, “They’re here!”

The familiars were swarming Madoka. Two of them grabbed her by the arms. Their hands felt clammy and rubbery, like a living doll. Madoka smacked one of them on the side of its head with her bow. She backed away and reached into her blouse pocket. A pink flourescent tube was drawn and loaded into her bow.

“I... I can’t do it,” Madoka said. “They’re trying to tell me something.”

“Don’t get distracted,” said Webster. “Here.” The two ends of his scarf form wrapped around Madoka’s hands and pulled the flourescent arrow back, launching it at the familiars. They exploded in small balls of flame. Madoka ducked.

Madoka saw a cape billowing in front of her. The remaining familiars were knocked out by a round of musket fire. Sayaka and Mami had arrived. Sayaka pulled out a sword from underneath her skirt, readying herself for the next wave of attacks.

“You’re a puella magi?” asked Sayaka.

“Not on my life she is!” barked Webster.

“Your scarf’s talking,” said Mami.

“There’s a lot to explain,” said Madoka, righting herself.

The room beyond the walkways was a warehouse area. Familiars could be seen on the catwalk above, moving large blocks of multicolored material. They made a hideous squeaking noise. Madoka noticed the ruins of several of their construction projects, all of them resembling blocky, twisted humanoid forms. Signs in runes were posted all across the factory. The trio walked through the doorway into the final chamber of the maze.

Madoka’s sense of perspective became completely warped. The blue sky from earlier had gone to sunset, with the moon on the horizon. The three magical girls found themselves on a cliff overlooking what looked to be a large city. Towering over the buildings, they could see the witch.

Her name flashed beneath her in runes. She was a giant red creature from beyond, a red grasshopper with dragonoid features. Claws were on the end of her arms and her face had a snout with pincers on the sides. Dark energy from her creation was still dripping off her like water. Her arms and giant legs were a sickly yellow color, her eyes tiny red pinpoints in a black void. Her Grief Seed could be seen embedded into her waist, veins of dark energy spreading out around it.

“I don’t think she’s noticed us yet,” Mami whispered.

“Where’s Kyubey?” asked Sayaka, “You’d think he’d know something about this.”

Madoka placed her bow around her back and dashed towards the edge of the cliff overlooking the city. She gave an affirmative nod to her friends, and began sliding down the cliff at high speeds. Familiars from down below were hurling rocks at her, causing them to explode into balls of fire on the cliffside.

When she reached the bottom, Madoka could see that the city, which had looked small from so high up, actually was that small. The buildings only went up to her knee, and her bow stretched across several city blocks. From the top, the stadium looked like a spider. The mountains, rock formations wrapping around them, looked like a bat. The witch stood up on her hind legs, towering over Madoka’s form. She opened her mouth, revealing what looked like an infinite void of razor sharp teeth.

“Madoka!” shouted Sayaka and Mami.

Mami reached into her cleavage and produced a musket. Sayaka reached behind her back and pulled out a sword. She placed the blade on top of Mami’s weapon, and grabbed onto her waist. Mami felt the recoil as a large bullet and the sword shot through the air and sliced across the witch’s torso, cutting dangerously close to her Grief Seed. The witch was thrown across her cityscape, landing on the hillside.

“If you stand here, you might be killed,” said Mami.

“I don’t think the witch was trying to hurt me,” Madoka said, “She was trying to tell me something.”

“A bear tries to tell you something, but that doesn’t mean you have to listen,” said Sayaka.

Mami fired off a barrage of shots from her muskets.

A black-clothed familiar swooped down and took the bullets, creating a large explosion around the witch. Four more familiars, in blue, green, yellow and pink, clamped onto the sides of the witch. She absorbed their power and grew in size. Her appearance changed. Eagle heads had become mounted on her shoulders and feet, each limb colored in the color of its familiar. The veins from her Grief Seed had spread further, appearing as an emblem on her chest. Her antenna had grown longer and sharper. She was taller than any of the three girls.

“Those explosions aren’t damaging her. They’re the source of her power,” said Webster.

“Why is your scarf talking?” asked Sayaka.

Sayaka held three swords in her right hand and two in her left. She smashed them together and created a saber three times the size of any of them. She jumped on one of the buildings and bounded into the air. There was no wind in the maze other than that created by her own motion. She was sailing easy.

The witch’s skeletal hand grabbed Sayaka by the edge of her cape. Sayaka thrust her giant blade into the witch’s other arm, but she did not feel any pain. Sayaka created another sword out of thin air and cut her cape, dropping down to the ground. The mantle rebuilt itself with magic, darkening her Soul Gem slightly more.

“If Homura was here...” Madoka said.

“Who needs Homura?” asked Sayaka.

The witch started attacking. Her eyes were looking out towards the entrance to the factory. Only the steep cliff stood in her way. She stomped across the small city. She picked up Mami in her hands and held her up to her chest. The tips of the witch’s antenna folded downward and started feeling up Mami’s Soul Gem.

Mami cast a spell, sending yellow ropes up from the ground. They wrapped around the witch’s arms, ensnaring her in place. The witch struggled. Sparks flew out from the strings. Mami summoned a small gun from within her glove and shot a barrage of magical bullets at the witch’s chest, leaving several holes that went from one side of her body to the other.

Webster, who up until now had been scratching Madoka’s back with his front set of legs, jumped off her shoulders and transformed back into his beastly form. Sayaka picked up a spare sword from the ground and pointed it at him.

“You don’t look very friendly,” she said.

“Nor do you, pointing a sword at my head,” said Webster, “You must be the ones under Kyubey’s employ.”

“There was no other way,” said Sayaka.

Mami took a sip from her teacup, contemplating the events. She felt the tea leaves start to ripple as Webster’s voice boomed out.

“Mitaki, take aim!”

Madoka extended her bow out to its full length and clutched it between her fingers. She reached down to her exposed navel and grabbed her Touch Stone, placing it onto the end of a flourescent arrow. The bow’s string of light was pulled backwards. Madoka lined up the tip of her arrow with the Grief Seed on the witch’s stomach.

“I’ll wipe those tears away,” Madoka said, “Receive salvation!”

The arrow was released from the bow, and shot through the maze at such a speed that it turned into a bolt of pink light. The Touch Stone released itself from the arrow partway through flight and returned to Madoka. A pink aura surrounded her. The arrow landed in the witch’s chest, enveloping it in a rain of pink ribbons.

Madoka folded her bow back into the shape of a lyre. The single string was replaced by the many. Madoka plucked one note. A pillar of light appeared near the witch. She continued until all the strings had been played. The witch’s familiars vanished first, before all the light concentrated itself into the witch’s Grief Seed.

“Girls, look upon this,” said Webster, “Mitaki is transferring her own hopes into that Grief Seed. Only this unyielding courage can break the nightmare.”

The Grief Seed shone brightly as the witch’s body disintegrated. In its place, a small human figure, hovering in the fetal position, appeared. Madoka ran over and extended her arm, but it vanished into the sunset sky. The black edges of the Grief Seed, which had wind designs across it and a helmet on the top, shone until they became gold, and a silvery-red glow appeared in the middle.

Mami and Sayaka stood quietly. They exchanged glances at each other, then at Madoka. The false sunset in the barrier suddenly felt like a much realer place than the world they had just come from.

“This is the white magic reverse,” said Webster, “There was a million to once chance it would work.” There came a rumbling in the ground. “Hold on,” he said.

The witch’s maze began to collapse. The earth and sky became wavy and translucent until they dissolved completely. Sayaka and Mami were standing in the middle of the hallway. The crowds had cleared away, except for Hitomi. She witnessed Mami and Sayaka’s magical girl outfits vanish from their bodies as their school uniforms reappeared.

“Is this part of that community improvement project?” asked Hitomi.

“Guess there’s no way out of this one,” said Sayaka, her face twisting into a nervous expression.

Hitomi walked over to Sayaka and, though her calm expression did not change, her voice pierced through her heart. “Don’t spare me a single detail,” she said.

Mami looked down at her Soul Gem. She had used a fair deal of magic in this fight, but the Gem was not any dimmer. If anything, it seemed brighter. She looked around, wondering where Madoka was. It was then that Mami heard a clanging sound on the glass above.

Madoka’s magical girl outfit vanished from her body, her school uniform reconstructing from the pink wisps of energy. Webster bent down, showing the gear patch on his forehead to her.

“There is one more thing you need to do,” he said. “Place it.”

Madoka placed the bottom of the Soul Gem in the center of Webster’s forehead. He sniffed around the rooftop, stopping slightly to the left of where he started. He pointed his front paw out towards the horizon. The gear patch lit up, and sent the Soul Gem flying off like a rocket.

It soared over the city in a streak of light, passing through peoples’ line of sight before they could process what it was. Madoka ran after it, going past the school gates and into the city. Webster scampered behind her, sniffing down the magical signature.

“Where are we running towards?” Madoka asked.

“The origin of the Grief Seed,” said Webster.

A light shone over the horizon. The Soul Gem had found its resting place. Madoka saw it land at an apartment complex in the middle of the city. She walked up the stairs to the second floor. The light seemed to be coming from within room 203. Madoka knocked at the door. No response.

Madoka started walking away when she heard the door squeak open. A girl with shoulder-length brown hair opened the door. The last traces of a silver and red outfit, designed like a short medieval dress, faded from her body, restoring a dusty, wrinkled school uniform.

She looked downwards, and saw Webster. She stared into his eyes with a mixture of curiousness and disgust. The furry lizard spoke. His eyes lit up, revealing a silvery-red glow within the brown-haired girl’s chest.

“My soul...” she said, feeling her skin. Her hair was disheveled. Her joints were hard to move, but her head felt clear and her body showed no signs of harm. “So it was possible?”

“It was not me who terminated your contract,” said Webster, “I am merely an enabler of those who can. You really oughta thank the puella sancta, Mitaki.”

Madoka instantly turned around. She walked back to the apartment door. Behind the girl, she could see a dusty room. Old issues of a school newspaper were stacked around the floor. The headlines mentioned the disappearances of several students, some of whom had their last known photographs with this brown haired girl.

“Madoka,” she said, “Puella Sancta Marvelous Madoka.”

The girl reached out and clasped her hands around Madoka’s. “My name is Tatsumi Kido. I used to be a puella magi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch Field Guide
> 
> * * *
> 
> Peggy
> 
> The special effects witch. Her nature is justice. It is said that in order to have peace, her barrier is prepared for war, though you'd never know by the brightness of her weaponry. She seeks to recruit teammates for a mission that is bound to end in death. If you want to defeat her, you must be as malicious as her, but appear as just as her.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Philip
> 
> The special effects witch's minions. Their job is to be her teammates. They do little but pose in synchronization all day, praising her greatness as leader. They have the power to create explosions when working as a team, making them quite deadly.


	3. I'll keep searching for tomorrow

Webster was rolling around a silvery red Touch Stone on his nose. It had appeared in Tatsumi’s belly button a few minutes ago, before rolling onto the floor like a marble. Tatsumi reclined on her bed while Madoka helped her get her apartment back in order.

“What are you going to do with that?” asked Tatsumi.

“Touch Stones can be used to restore vitality to a dying place. The amount of energy needed to overpower despair ends up creating something in its wake. These are our goal,” said Webster.

Madoka took out one of the newspapers. The last article written by Tatsumi dated back over a year. Yet, as if nothing had happened, the world had been going on without her. Tatsumi rubbed Webster’s forehead, and he let out a catlike purr. Madoka grabbed a chair and sat down at her beside.

“What was it like?” Madoka asked.

“It all blends together,” said Tatsumi.

* * *

It was supposed to be a routine investigation of the city, but Tatsumi’s head had steered her towards the seedier part of Mitakihara that night. Then the scenery began to change. The neon signs warped out of proportion until they overtook the entire area. The ground became the color of human flesh, and felt like it too.

Tatsumi tried to snap a picture of what was going on with her camera, but the camera only made a clicking noise. The film winded out, becoming tangled and scratchy. Tatsumi looked around for a trashcan to discard the film, but any signs of the city she knew so well had vanished.

The neon lights had contorted themselves into a language she didn’t understand. The ground turned into hills, coated with a slimy material, and she started to lose her traction. Tatsumi fell into the crevice between two of the hills, bouncing off the soft walls. She felt around for something solid to escape with. Her hands dug into the wall and found something.

It was gold, shaped like a Fabergé egg, but completely hollow. The egg reacted to her warmth, transforming itself into a bracelet shaped like a side view of a dragon’s head. A blue and gray outfit appeared over her body. It was designed like a feminized version of a knight’s armaments, with prominent gloves and boots.

“I don’t know how a normal human got inside here. You can give that Soul Gem setting to me and forget this ever happened,” said the white ferret that had suddenly appeared in the ditch. “Or you can make a contract with me and become a puella magi.”

Tatsumi grabbed onto the edge of the ditch and pulled herself outward. She saw what looked like birds overhead, but on closer inspection turned out to be flying pairs of hands. They flapped about, landing and massaging the scenery. The ground started to rumble again.

“If everything fits together, then this must be the cause of the vanishings,” said Tatsumi, “Now, how do I get out of here?”

“One who does not fight will not survive,” said Kyubey.

“Then I’ll fight. I wish I had a team. It would be foolish to do it myself,” said Tatsumi.

“Your wish is granted,” said Kyubey.

Tatsumi felt like something was tearing through her chest. She looked down, and a red gemstone had become embedded in the bracelet. Her outfit became a vibrant red and silver, shining in the darkness. She called forth an arm cannon shaped like a dragon’s head and charged forward. Flame burst forth from the cannon, and the jaws bit down on the familiars.

* * *

Puella magi from the surrounding city were drawn to Tatsumi, wondering how someone could be crazy enough to try to document the witches. The weasel had kept his word. A girl known only as Musou was the first to fall. Her body vanished, replaced by a black phoenix that shouted to the horizon. The witch Frigg had been born.

Tatsumi’s battle was difficult. The barrier was so cold that it felt blazing hot. Her puella magi outfit was disintegrating, most of her magic going towards keeping herself alive. With her last bit of strength, she produced a shield that saved her life, as Frigg sacrificed herself. A black Grief Seed was left behind.

Tatsumi took her departed friend’s Grief Seed in hand and went to find Kyubey. She didn’t want to use it. She wanted to investigate it. If that meant breaking into her school at night to borrow the science labs, she would have to do it. That night, he appeared before her, speak of the devil.

“Did you know about this?” Tatsumi asked of Kyubey in her newspaper club’s room, holding the Grief Seed in front of his face.

“It’s a natural evolution,” said Kyubey.

“No, it’s not. I’d like to change my wish,” said Tatsumi, grabbing him by the forehead, “that witches no longer exist.”

“I can’t change your wish,” said Kyubey.

“Then I’ll have to grant it myself,” said Tatsumi.

Musou’s Grief Seed became her necklace. A keepsake. The rest of the team had vanished. Presumably, they had become Witches, scattering themselves around the country to hunt for victims. As long as her friend was with her, neither Tatsumi nor Musou could hurt people again.

The inevitable could not be delayed for long. While in the middle of seeking out teammates for her new desire, Tatsumi’s Soul Gem overtook her. She hadn’t killed any witches, and refused to give the last remnants of her friend more despair. Musou’s Grief Seed rolled down the street as Tatsumi transformed into a witch, roaring into the night sky.

According to a puella magi at the scene, her last words were “I’ll keep searching for tomorrow.”

* * *

“What’s it like as a witch?” asked Madoka, tying up the last stack of newspapers.

“My wish kept going, even then. Without the weasel in my barrier, I couldn’t strike out at him. I wouldn’t want to hurt another puella magi. I tried to send messages to the only people who could understand me. My familiars were loyal, but they lack heart. I wanted to form a team to fight Kyubey, but it only came across as attacks,” said Tatsumi.

Madoka nodded. Webster brushed his paw against his ear and chomped down. There was a whooshing sound in the room, but Tatsumi and Madoka were wrapped up in their conversation, not noticing that Webster had vanished.

“I died once, and revived. It was strange. In my second reincarnation, I was calmer, more focused. Like a part of me had been removed, but it wasn’t bad,” said Tatsumi.

She looked at the Soul Gem setting on her bedside. It had been crunched into an unrecognizable mess of gold, good only as a paperweight. Tatsumi picked it up and chucked it in the garbage.

“I’m not going to be sucked in again,” she said.

* * *

Lunch break had come. Hitomi had forced Sayaka to come to the rooftop with her. In between bites of their lunch, Sayaka had told the whole story. Mami drank her tea and nodded intermittently. When the story concluded, Hitomi looked across the rooftop. She felt so much smaller in comparison.

“That was you?” Hitomi said.

“This ring is the proof of Kamijo’s health. I don’t need credit. Saving this city every night is its own reward,” said Sayaka. “Hitomi?”

The chime rang. Lunch break was over. Sayaka and Mami waved as they parted ways. Hitomi pressed her hands against the glass windows. She saw Kamijo sitting in the corner of the classroom, writing down the day’s notes with his working right hand. Sayaka was smiling at him across the room. He wasn’t paying her any attention.

“So that’s what Madoka was going on about,” said Hitomi, running her hands across her neck.

“I don’t remember you,” said a voice from the end of the hallway, shrouded in silhouette.

“Homura Akemi?” asked Hitomi.

Homura walked out of the darkness. She walked past Hitomi, stopping when her back was facing her. “You’re going to be more important to this world’s fate than you think. Magic and emotions are intertwined. Take care of Madoka for me.”

With that, she left. Hitomi barely had time to process it before she saw a white ferret like creature standing on the desk in an empty classroom. His voice was echoing in her head, though his mouth did not move.

“You can see me now. The magic’s been getting stronger in this area,” said Kyubey.

“A ferret?” asked Hitomi.

“I’m Kyubey. Make a contract with me, and like Sayaka, you can become a puella ma-”

Kyubey’s body was sent flying into one of the windows, leaving a smudge. Claw marks were across his face. The one who had kicked him planted his four feet on the ground. Traces of magic were sparking around him.

“You ain’t making any more contracts, Incubator,” said Webster, his eyes lit up with determination, “Hands off Mitaki’s friends.”

“I thought we trapped you in the time stream,” said Kyubey, fixing his body as quickly as it had been damaged.

“I got out,” said Webster, his voice reverberating off the walls.

“Are you fairies?” asked Hitomi.

“Ferrets,” said Webster.

The two messengers stared at each other. Webster took in a deep breath and exhaled a burst of flame from his mouth. Kyubey’s white fur became singed. The tips of the hairs could be seen reparing themselves even as the fire burned around them.

“Your magic is inefficient. If it comes from within you, it can be depleted very quickly,” said Kyubey.

Webster coughed, black smoke coming out of his mouth. “Are you forgettin’ what we’re here for? The girl,” said Webster.

“Hitomi Shizuki, make a contract with me...” started Kyubey.

“That ain’t happening,” said Webster, “Mitaki’s friend, if you seek magic, let me know why!”

“So I can become a person as noble as Sayaka. I want to create miracles too,” said Hitomi.

“That’ll do!” said Webster.

The furry lizard transformed himself into an obi and wrapped himself around Hitomi’s waist. Her school uniform vanished, replaced by bursts of green energy taking the shape of a skintight bodysuit. Gloves and boots materialized, followed by a green blouse worn over a dress in lighter green. A headscarf appeared, followed by a sharp feeling in Hitomi’s navel. Her Touch Stone had appeared.

Hitomi felt like her hair was being submersed in water. From the ends to the roots, her vibrant green hair was transformed into a light red.

“What is this?” asked Hitomi, looking over her new body.

“This is my gift to you,” said Webster.

Hitomi put one hand on her waist and another outstretched. “The lucky girl from the rainbows’ end, Puella Sancta Hero Hitomi! Why are you an obi?” she said.

“I dunno. You created the outfit. It doesn’t really fit, does it?” said Webster.

“Sort of...” said Hitomi.

“It looks like there’s nothing more I can do here. No matter. If I wasn’t doing my job, you wouldn’t have a reason to do yours,” said Kyubey. In the blink of an eye, he was no longer there. Only the traces of his footprints left on the floor.

Webster transformed back into his animal form and rubbed himself up against Hitomi’s legs. Her school uniform reappeared over her body. She pulled out the Touch Stone, rubbing it between her fingers.

* * *

Tatsumi stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She was still feeling the occasional twinge of pain from having her soul reinserted into her body, but they were lessening as time passed. Tatsumi opened one of the drawers at her desk, pulling out a folder full of photographs.

“I shouldn’t have locked these away,” said Tatsumi, shifting through pictures of Soul Gems and her old puella magi team. “I wonder if the newspaper club’s forgotten about me. I would like to return to that moment...”

“I have to get back to school. It’s been very nice meeting you, Tatsumi,” Madoka said.

“There might be hope for the swordswoman and the sharpshooter,” said Tatsumi.

Madoka glanced back, tilting her head at an angle.

Tatsumi slammed her palm down on her desk, rattling the pens. “You have to use magic without using magic.”

* * *

Kyosuke Kamijo was sitting on the park bench, playing his violin. His body was mostly back to normal now, though he still had the crutches with him. Sayaka waited beside the sakura trees, and Hitomi was viewing the scene from behind the fountain.

“I’m definitely going to confess today,” said Sayaka.

“It’s a fair fight. There should be no harm,” said Hitomi to herself.

Sayaka and Hitomi took one step forward. Each came into the others’ line of view. They hesitated for a moment, and then charged up to Kyosuke in unison. Sayaka grabbed onto his left hand, and Hitomi his right. Sayaka traced her fingers across his palm.

“Kyosuke-” said Sayaka.

“Kamijo-” said Hitomi.

“What are you doing here?” asked Kyosuke.

“I want to hear you play again,” said Sayaka, “especially after I-”

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit you more,” said Hitomi.

“Couldn’t you have done this with a love letter? This is way too sudden,” said Kyosuke.

This afternoon in the park was quickly cut short by Sayaka’s Soul Gem starting to pulsate wildly. The hedge maze had transformed itself into a witch’s maze. The two girls ran towards the maze, wondering why the other was following them.

Sayaka’s Soul Gem transformed into a “C” shape, attaching itself to her outfit. Hitomi swiped her hand across her Touch Stone, and called out the incantation of power. “Shining Transform!” She hoped she could make it through without Webster to guide her.

“Hitomi, you’re a puella magi?” asked Sayaka.

“You’ve done so much for Kamijo and everyone else. I wanted to do the same,” said Hitomi.

“There are less painful ways to do that,” said Sayaka. “Look, stick with me for now.”

The walls of the maze began to change. The leaves on the walls blended together. Their veins became thicker and darker, converging until they looked like notebook paper. A giant pencil came down from the sky and implanted itself into the ground. Sayaka pushed Hitomi out of the way.

“Sayaka, I can handle things on my own,” said Hitomi.

Hitomi held her hands together, curving them outward in a crescent shape. A green metallic gemshorn appeared between her fingers. At the end of the horn, a translucent green rod appeared, giving it the appearance of a scythe.

Sayaka reached behind her cape and summoned a sword. The two of them heard a faint laughing noise in the corner of the maze. A figure, resembling a crayon drawing of a little girl in a crown, piloting an airplane, flew through.

“I don’t know if I can reach it,” said Hitomi.

Hitomi held her scythe back and sent a crescent of energy towards the familiar. Its plane transformed into a car. It was now driving between the lines of the notebook paper. Messages were being sprawled out in the runes. Hitomi scraped her scythe along the wall, leaving colored streaks in the paper.

Sayaka threw her sword at the familiar. It drove onto the ground, dodging the blade. Sayaka could now see it up close. The familiar waggled her tongue, as if trying to cast a spell on the puella magi.

“Sayaka, watch out!” said Hitomi, leaping off the wall. She drove the end of her scythe’s handle into the familiar’s vehicle. Hitomi detached the gemshorn from the top and held the end of it to her mouth.

A serene melody, one that Sayaka had heard her play before on the piano, echoed through the hedge maze. With each note on the octave played, a pillar of light erupted around the familiar. Hitomi was approaching her last note when Sayaka was knocked back by a polearm colored crimson red.

The polearm retracted itself, revealing its wielder. A girl about their age with cherry red hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in a primarily red outfit, with long gloves and stockings. She was chewing a piece of pocky, and had a surly look on her face.

Sayaka stood up and clenched her arm, trying to ignore the pain. In the meantime, the familiar had escaped. Its barrier dissolving back into the hedge maze. The redhead looked at Hitomi with a disapproving glare.

“So you’re the one Kyubey was whispering rumors about,” she said.

“Introduce yourself before you try to kill us!” said Sayaka.

“I heard that a witch was defeated, but no Grief Seed was dropped. Whoever’s responsible will pay,” she said, “the name’s Kyoko Sakura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch Field Guide
> 
> * * *
> 
> Soleil
> 
> The breasts witch. Her nature is ambition. She wanted to make a mountain of a molehill, and realized that mountains do not move. She shakes back and forth, trapping others in her crevice. If you wish to defeat this witch, use the power of gravity.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hans
> 
> The breast witch's minions. Their job is to massage their mistress. Anyone who comes across them will be molested as well, so it's advised to stay out of range.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Frigg
> 
> The phoenix witch. Her nature is apologizing. The witch's Grief Seed has completely taken over her body, causing her to sing a song dictated by a force unknown. The wind and flames in her barrier are infinite. Her barrier is strangely devoid of runes, although her body seems to be made of them.


	4. I can't erase this contradiction in my heart

“What’s a Grief Seed?” Hitomi asked.

“You’re not going to get them from a familiar. You should let it grow into a witch first,” said Kyoko.

“Wait, isn’t our job to save people?” asked Sayaka.

“You should save yourself first. If others have to be hurt, that’s a small price to pay,” said Kyoko.

“How much was I not being told about this magical girl stuff?” asked Hitomi.

Hitomi held her scythe around her, hoping to protect against Kyoko’s next attack. Sayaka grabbed another sword from her outfit, brandishing the tip. She made a dive for Kyoko when something stopped her. The sword clanked against a series of gears embedded in a circular shield, worn about the user’s arm.

The wielder’s black hair was fluttering in the wind. Her black and white outfit made her appear to blend into the dark maze.

“Calm down, Sayaka,” said Homura, “Tell me, what made a witch not drop a Grief Seed?”

“It was Madoka,” said Sayaka.

Homura’s cold eyes changed. The tiniest hints of tears were starting to form at the bottom. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and spoke to the others, her voice cracking.

“Follow me if you want to survive. Walpurgisnacht is approaching,” said Homura.

In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

“Where does Homura live?” asked Hitomi.

* * *

The Akemi house was in a quiet part of the neighborhood, at a street corner where few people passed during the day, much less at night. Madoka nervously knocked on the front door. By the time Homura came to open it, Tatsumi had walked in ahead of her, pulling her by the arm.

It was a small house, but its quaint exterior belied the madness within. Webster felt uneasy when he looked up at the walls.

Maps of Mitakihara detailing every possible witch attack in the past few weeks had been plastered over. Sheets of paper deciphering the runes littered the walls. Off in the corner, Madoka saw a collection of guns and the materials to make bombs. She had seen Homura use them before, but being at the location where they were actually formed made it feel alien.

“I wish I could have shown this to you in more peaceful times,” said Homura, “Who is this with you?”

“Tatsumi Kido, ex-witch,” said Tatsumi, extending her hand out to Homura, “I’m not tainted. My soul’s back where it should be. Shake. I won’t bite.”

Webster looked at her with a curious stare that said “Yeah, I tried that already.”

“I thought it was impossible,” said Homura, sitting down on her bed.

“If I had to explain it, it’s a magical vaccine,” said Webster, “I knew Kyubey. I worked with them, so I had access to their magic. I filtered out the impurities from it. It can heal a Soul Gem and a witch, but the user draws on their own mana. Too much of the mana in this world is already tainted by the weasel,” he said.

“What happens if a Touch Stone breaks?” asked Madoka.

“Good question,” said Webster, curling himself up on Homura’s shield. His paw scratched against one of the gears. He looked at Homura and his eyes became droopy. She had been obsessively rechecking the charts the whole time.

“Get out of there,” said Homura.

“Oh, I’ve been in here before. Too many guns,” said Webster.

Homura grabbed her shield from beneath Webster and looked at him coldly. She rubbed the shield on her sleeve, trying to remove his paw marks from it. “Madoka, you weren’t supposed to make a contract. Why did you trust this demon?”

“I may be a demon, but at least I’m an honest one,” said Webster.

“Homura, why are you so afraid to talk to others?” asked Madoka.

“I have reason not to,” said Homura, hesitatingly looking away.

There was a knock at the door. Madoka extended her hand and started walking toward the door, but Tatsumi jumped ahead of her and opened the door with an exaggerated handle turning. Hitomi welcomed herself in, waving hello to Tatsumi.

“Is this that community improvement project?” asked Hitomi.

“You can call it witch hunting. There’s no point in being so obtuse when the fate of the world is at stake. My house isn’t that large, so...” said Homura, her voice tensing up.

“Someone followed me here. Is it alright if she comes in?” asked Hitomi.

“Where’s Sayaka?” asked Madoka.

“She and Tomoe are out on that commu- witch hunting,” said Hitomi. “I tried to convince her, but she didn’t want to talk to Akemi.”

“I don’t care,” said Homura, setting her shield on her bedside table.

Tatsumi looked out on the front porch. A girl in a blue jacket, eating a piece of taiyaki, was tapping her foot impatiently. She dropped the bag she had been carrying when she saw Tatsumi. Kyoko looked at her middle finger, searching for the mark and the ring.

“Tatsumi Kido,” Kyoko said, “You’re alive.”

“Step inside,” said Webster.

Kyoko shut the door behind her and looked down with contempt at Webster. She grabbed him by his back and held him up to eye level. He instinctively bared his teeth. Kyoko did the same. Her fang shone in the dim light of Homura’s apartment.

“Don’t fight!” said Madoka.

“Not unless this rat tells the truth,” said Kyoko. “Where’s her ring?”

“Her contract with Kyubey has terminated. White magic was created to turn Grief Seeds back into Soul Gems. What do you think you’ve been fighting all this time?”

“Grief Seeds and Soul Gems are nothing alike. This must be another trick to try and get me to join some team,” said Kyoko, “Spill it.”

“What do you think the corruption of black magic on your Soul Gem does? How Grief Seeds can absorb that corruption?” said Homura.

Webster looked down at Kyoko’s red gem on her ring. It was a deep shade of red, so much that it was nearly purple. It looked like the color of blood. Webster shouted across the room. “Mitaki’s friend, get over here.”

“Hitomi!” said Hitomi and Madoka at the same time.

“I’m kinda bad with names,” said Webster. Kyoko dropped him onto the ground, and he climbed onto a nearby banister to get a better view. “Now, hold out your hands.”

Hitomi held her hand over Kyoko’s. Green energy washed over her finger. The black sparks within the ring began to clear, turning white and popping like bubbles. The crisp redness of the ring was restored. Hitomi’s hand felt warm, as did Kyoko’s.

“It’s a miracle. Kyubey told me a witch’s barrier had appeared when you vanished. That I should let you fight on your own. But that witch was... actually you?” asked Kyoko.

“I was until Madoka here changed me back,” said Tatsumi.

Kyoko knelt at Madoka’s feet and summoned her staff from within her Soul Gem. She lay the weapon down and joined her hands together. She closed her eyes and whispered.

“My father taught me to never hurt another human. Yet, to atone for his sins and mine, I have been feeding others my despair. I can’t erase this contradiction in my heart. Madoka Kaname. Hitomi Shizuki. Please. Help a poor sinner like me,” said Kyoko.

“There’s only one way I can think of, but I haven’t found it yet,” said Tatsumi.

Homura was looking over her maps in the corner. She felt her Soul Gem begin to pulse. She turned to Webster with that same cold expression. Only her eyes reflected the urgency of what she had discovered.

“Did you use teleportation magic inside my shield?” she asked.

“I didn’t want to frighten you,” said Webster.

Silence. Homura removed the projections from her walls with the push of a button, returning the apartment to normal. She looked out her window towards the coast. Solemnly, she spoke.

“The end is closer than I thought.”

* * *

The shape of a large shadow woman stretched across the sky. Her hair was like serpents, striking out at those who crossed into her barrier. The only pathway was her outstretched arm, which held a torch that she was praying to, the runes in the sky repeating themselves in time. It was in the barrier of Elsa Maria that Mami and Sayaka had gone to fight.

“Homura just wants all the credit for herself,” said Sayaka, silhouetted against the torch. She hacked away at the witch’s arm, dodging her familiars. She could only be recognized by the faint blue glow surrounding her.

“You didn’t need to go here alone,” said Mami, shooting an individual bullet at the familiars’ heads, exploding them into shadow. The heads continued to respawn, drawing on the witch’s own shade.

“It’s the nature of heroes to be alone,” said Sayaka.

“I suppose,” said Mami, taking aim with a twin pair of larger muskets. The bullets flew through the flames, becoming engulfed in red fire, where they exploded at the edge of the barrier. “But victory is something to be shared.”

“I don’t need that recognition. Doing better than Kyoko. Better than Homura. Better than Hitomi. That’s all I need,” said Sayaka, tossing her swords into the air, hoping to hit the torch.

Sayaka climbed higher up the witch’s arm. The witch raised her torch up higher, causing Sayaka’s feet to trip. She stumbled backwards, her head landing in Mami’s chest. Mami’s face, blushing bright red, could be seen in the darkness.

“You might have fallen,” said Mami.

“Yeah, I know,” said Sayaka.

Sayaka summoned two tiny swords and stuck them into the shadow witch’s arm. She pushed her feet upward. Shadow gushed out from within the witch, and an ethereal howling overtook the barrier. Sayaka turned around and looked into the witch’s face.

She may as well have been looking into nothing. The shape of a human face was there, but looking into her eyes, Sayaka thought she could see the back of her head. Runes appeared over the witch’s head the moment their eyes met, and Sayaka continued climbing.

Her daggers dissolved as she pulled out a one handed saber with a guard that made it look like a C-shaped shield. She held her sword above her head and prepared to plunge it into the flames, but heard the chattering of the familiars behind her.

“Sayaka!” Mami shouted.

Mami reached into her boot and produced a gun. She shot off a storm of bullets, each one taking flight towards the familiars. In the dense blackness of Elsa Maria’s barrier, a splash of color appeared.

Midway through their flight, the bullets split apart at the tip, spreading outward to form a single red rose. The rose bouquet landed in the familiar’s mouths and exploded, showering them in a storm of red hot petals.

Silence fell across the barrier. The familiars wiggled in place, hesitant to move forward. Elsa Maria’s chanting had ceased. Mami looked up at the falling roses and looked skyward to Sayaka. The two exchanged quizzical glances.

“What... was that?” asked Sayaka.

“I don’t think I could do that before,” said Mami. “Sayaka, now!”

Sayaka raised her sword above her head and let out a guttural scream. Her blade pierced through the flames. The steel of her sword became red hot. It was difficult to hold onto her weapon for much longer, but the pain seemed to be vanishing. Sayaka’s Soul Gem was vibrating around her waist, darkening with magic, dissolving into the blackness of the barrier.

Mami shot out a yellow ribbon from within her outfit, tethering Elsa Maria’s familiars to her arm. Their necks cracked and they dissolved into shadow, new heads sprouting in their place. The time they had left was growing shorter. Mami tossed her hat into the air and summoned a musket twice as long as she was tall. In her hands, its weight felt like nothing.

Her finger pressed down on the trigger. Mana from the barrier gathered in the barrel of the musket. A green stem rapidly grew out of the gun, flowering into a red rose.

“Tiro Finale di Rosa!” Mami said, launching off the flower. The rose’s thorns scraped against the witch’s forehead, sliding down her darkened eyes and leaving red marks across her face. The rose exploded, this time into a plethora of butterflies.

The torch’s flame rose higher and engulfed the witch along with the butterflies. Sayaka felt the ground drop out beneath her. She grabbed Elsa Maria’s Grief Seed in mid-flight. She landed on her knees beside Mami.

The two puella magi powered down. Sayaka looked at the Grief Seed, which bore a three-pronged symbol at the top. She rubbed it between her fingers, not wanting to use it herself. Doing so, she thought, would only give Homura more reason to gloat over her.

Mami sat down on the scaffolding, looking over her Soul Gem. She had used a fair amount of magic in the fight, but there were fewer specks of darkness than usual. No roses could grow in this area. She looked over to Sayaka, then hesitated. Neither of them could say what had happened.

The sun’s last rays were cast across the sky. The streetlights slowly turned on. Sayaka jumped down from the scaffolding. She gave a cold farewell to Mami. There was a faint humming in the air. The wind blew through the iron girders, creating a sound like a steel drum. Mami’s response did not come.

Sayaka stood, frozen in place. The humming was growing louder, and a faint mist was appearing. The scenery wasn’t changing. She inched one leg forward, wanting to run away. To be able to do something and not do it was not the Sayaka Miki she hoped to be. Her Soul Gem ring transformed into its egg shape. Holding her power in her first, she turned around.

“Madoka?” Sayaka asked.

In the darkness, it looked like Madoka’s silhouette. She appeared to be wearing a long dress, but she had no legs. Those thin spindles were the only thing keeping her tethered to the ground. Her eyes were as white, yet quickly turning a deep red with every tick of a nearby clock’s second hand.

The last curl of a blonde head dissolved beneath the creature’s torso. Mami’s Soul Gem, still bright, rolled across the ground, clunking against the debris. Sayaka carefully grabbed it between her fingers and backed away, one step at a time, so as not to anger the specter she saw before her. Chills and sweat were running down her body.

A distorted voice came from the creature’s mouth. Runes reading “Kremhild Gretchen” appeared above its head. Gretchen’s spindles combined into the shape of two human legs. Sayaka felt the wind tugging at her Soul Gem. The dark mists inside it flew out and into Gretchen’s mouth. Her mouth clamped shut with the sound of a stone hitting a coffin.

She held her arms out wide, looking upon her new form. She looked like Madoka in her puella magi form, with all the white on her outfit replaced with black. Her skin was a pale, sickly color. Beneath her eyes, tear streaks had colored her cheeks with a faint glimmer.

She summoned her bow. The flower on it had wilted. The tree-like design and gems were all black.

“Who are you?” asked Sayaka.

A pair of red eyes flashed over Gretchen’s shoulder. The shape of Kyubey was filled in by the streetlight. Gretchen spoke another garbled sentence. The Kyubey on her shoulder spoke shortly after, staring at Sayaka with those emotionless eyes.

“Welcome to heaven.”


	5. Without knowing what you want, you can get everything

Grief Seeds are born from Soul Gems, and, for witches, function in much the same way. Gretchen had tapped into hers to become a puella magi, one who needed her powers to survive outside of a barrier. Sayaka held one of her sabers sideways, backing away slowly from Gretchen.

Gretchen loaded an arrow into her bow. Runes circled around the tip of the arrow, targeting Sayaka’s stomach. She pulled back on the string, only to have the bow knocked out of her hands at the last second by Kyoko’s spear. Hitomi sent out three crescent waves of energy from her scythe. The waves hit nothing; Gretchen and the other Kyubey had already vanished.

“Mami’s gone,” said Sayaka, clutching the yellow Soul Gem.

Webster lowered his head. “There’s something you need to know.”

* * *

The sun’s morning rays dawned on the Miki apartment.

Sayaka placed Mami’s Soul Gem on her bedside table. Hitomi was seated on the chair in her room. Kyoko was looking through the Miki home’s fridge, coming across an orange energy drink. She was thirsty, and asked Sayaka if she could drink it. Sayaka shouted “What?”, but to Kyoko, it sounded like a “yes.” She popped the cap and began to drink, feeling refreshed.

Webster had curled himself under the bed, his head poking out beneath the sheets. Madoka had agreed to spend the night at Homura’s house, and Tatsumi had returned to her own apartment to do more research.

“What is the difference between Mitaki’s friend and you two?” asked Webster.

“She doesn’t have a Soul Gem,” said Kyoko, raiding Sayaka’s fridge and hoping her parents wouldn’t notice in the morning.

“That’s because her soul is still within her body. Incubator removes your soul and places it in that setting. Your body is a puppet. That’s why I don’t dabble in black magic. When you do things like that, corruption can only follow,” said Webster.

“I’m... a zombie?” said Sayaka.

“Kyubey never told me that,” said Kyoko.

“The entirety of you is located within that Gem. I’d put it back, but if there’s too much black magic in it, I don’t know what would happen. I can only do it after you’ve returned from being a witch,” said Webster.

Sayaka looked down at her hands. She could still feel the beating of her heart. Her body still felt warm. Yet it was all an illusion? She grabbed Kyoko by the arm and looked at her with a demented look in her eyes.

“Who cares what I do with this body?” said Sayaka, “If you’re not human... the laws of humanity don’t apply. Maybe this justice is an illusion too.”

“I feared this would happen,” said Webster, rubbing his tail against the springs. “Friend of Mitaki.” He looked up to Hitomi.

Hitomi closed her eyes and slapped Sayaka across her cheek, leaving a red imprint of her hand. The pain was dull, but it still hurt. Sayaka looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes and asked “What did you do that for?”

“Sayaka, you’ve had this... Soul Gem with you for a long time now. I haven’t noticed any difference in you until now. You still laughed like Sayaka. You cried like Sayaka. You always told me that the strength of a hero is the strength of their soul.

“It doesn’t matter where that soul is. You saved me, you saved Kamijo and you would’ve done it even if you weren’t a puella magi. You inspired me. I haven’t done anything as noble as you have, but I’m trying. Yet you’re going to give up. The Sayaka who gives up so easily isn’t my friend!” she said.

“The same goes for you, Anko,” said Webster.

“Kyoko!” she said back.

“Hitomi,” Sayaka said quietly, “Can you use some of that white magic on me? I need to clear my head.”

“Sure,” Hitomi smiled. “So that yellow Soul Gem, that contains Tomoe?” asked Hitomi.

“As long as we know where it is, the possibility of bringing her back still exists,” said Webster. “Have hope.”

Sayaka held out her ring towards Hitomi. The traces of darkness that had begun to appear within dissolved. In a flash, Sayaka took out Elsa Maria’s Grief Seed and placed it over Kyoko’s ring. The red haired girl grimaced, knowing what Sayaka was doing to her. The Grief Seed rolled across her bed.

“Why?” asked Kyoko.

“I should be grateful for my friends. You’re all alone. Someone needs to reach out their hand and heal you too, if they can. I’d like to be your first.”

Kyoko blushed bright red. She stammered, trying to get some words out, but was interrupted when Webster’s tail shot straight upwards. “A barrier’s just gone up. You know what to do.”

Hitomi was already at Sayaka’s front door, calling for the other two to follow.

* * *

Kyosuke Kamijo was sitting on his veranda, looking across the city. He looked at his left hand. A week or so ago, it had been unable to move, wrapped in a cast while he sat in his hospital bed, enduring the pain. Now, it was moving like nothing had happened. He would have been grateful for that alone.

Until that day in the park. When Sayaka grabbed his hand, he noticed that ring around her left hand, and the marking on her nail. Was she seeing somebody? If she was, then why was she still insisting on seeing him? What could cause her and Hitomi to leave at the same time? He had gone looking for them in the hedge maze after the noise had died down, but they were nowhere to be seen.

“Sayaka acted like there was another presence in the hospital room that day,” he thought to himself, “I’d like to thank the someone who healed my hand in person. They gave me my life back. I can’t owe them enough.”

That presence again. There was something on his music stand. It looked like a ferret with gold rings around its ears. The creature sat perfectly still until it began to speak, its voice rattling around in his head.

“That would be us. The Incubators. Through the power of wishes, we, or rather, Sayaka Miki, healed your left hand. It’s strange that a boy would be able to see us,” said Kyubey.

“Magic and miracles do exist,” said Kyosuke, repeating the last words he had heard Sayaka say. “Incubator, Sayaka came to see me every day. Why’d she stop?”

“In exchange for your wish, she became a puella magi. Fighting witches is her job now. You’d better hurry, because her time might be up soon,” said Kyubey, turning around to show the mouth on his back.

“All that with the power of a wish?” asked Kyosuke.

“Without knowing what you want, you can get everything,” said Kyubey, “Take your time.”

“Why do you want me?” Kyosuke asked.

“One of us on this planet isn’t following orders. We decided that this called for a new course of action to defeat him. Boys have emotions just as strong as girls, and we may have been ignoring half the planet all this time. You have already had contact with magic, thus, we chose you to be our first puer magi,” said Kyubey, explaining it all with an unchanging expression.

“I wish I could get to where Sayaka and Hitomi are,” said Kyosuke.

“If that is what you desire, I’ll grant your wish. This will be interesting. The Incubators have never made a puer magi before. You will be the first, Kyosuke Kamijo,” he said.

Kyubey stretched out his ears and reached inside Kyosuke’s chest. He produced a glowing ball of silvery white light. The air around it solidified into a golden egg shape, with a symbol that resembled a semicircle with a vertical line through it coming through it on the top. Kyosuke held the warm, glowing Soul Gem in his hands.

“If you want to get started, you’ll find Sayaka Miki in a barrier near the clock tower,” said Kyubey.

“Get started?” Kyosuke said, looking at the Soul Gem. He looked downwards to ask Kyubey what he meant, but the ferret like creature had vanished as quickly as he had arrived.

* * *

Not all wishes are equal. Not all witches are equal. This barrier was small, able to hide itself in an alleyway. It looked like one had traveled through a mirror when they entered, as the alley continued to stretch on forever, until the laws of gravity had reversed themselves. The stone path took the three heroines downwards, until they arrived in attic with the roof blown off.

This witch wasn’t powerful enough to create familiars. Its true form reflected the wish it had taken in its past life. It stood perfectly still in the darkness, giving off a content, yet disturbing humming that blended with the area. Rainclouds had gathered at the bottom, bobbing along like paper-mache birds in a sea of watercolor paint. The rain was falling upwards, hitting Sayaka’s underpants before her hair.

“I feel like I’ve seen this magical aura somewhere before,” said Kyoko, sticking her staff into one of the clouds, momentarily ceasing the rain flow.

“It’s a freaking dehumidifier!” said Sayaka, waving her arms at Webster.

The controls were written in runes, and the look of the machine was very patchwork, with protruding gears and a steam that formed shapes, as if it were clouds on a warm day. It was still a dehumidifier.

“No, it’s a black magic dehumidifier,” said Hitomi.

“Brought into despair by common household appliances. Such a shame. This is why we must fight and save her!” said Webster.

“How do you expect us to fight that thing? It’s sitting there. Dehumidifiers can’t fight!” said Sayaka.

A pair of human, feminine arms and legs sprouted from the sides and bottom of the machine. It stood up and punched the ground, sending the girls flying up into the air. The clouds, though springy, looked really tiny.

“Now it’s on,” Kyoko said.

She reached out and grabbed her spear. She held the weapon tightly in her hand. Her Soul Gem began to shine, as did the tip of the blade. An emblem resembling the sun shone at the top of the polearm. Kyoko held her arms back and swung the solar-charged staff at the dehumidifier. It was drawn towards the light, and recieved a large burn mark on its grill.

Kyoko and Hitomi landed on the clouds, but Sayaka’s cape had kept her aloft. Kyoko drew in her spear.

“It’s never done that before,” she said.

Kyoko and Hitomi charged ahead, blocking off the dehumidifier witch’s legs with their weapons. High above, Sayaka held a saber in her hand. She rapidly spun around, creating a whirlwind in the middle of the upward storm. She felt her Soul Gem spark, and the image of a carousel was imposed over the storm.

The witch stopped. Sayaka smirked and charged forward, breaking out of the carousel to deliver a straightforward slash across the witch’s front. Damaged, the witch fell Hitomi and Kyoko’s weapons, landing on its back. Sayaka stabbed another sword into its back, stabilizing her landing.

“Mami, is this what it was like for you too?” asked Sayaka, examining her sword before it vanished.

“Puella sancta, it’s your turn,” said Webster.

Hitomi detached the gemshorn blade from her scythe and tossed the handle into the witch’s controls. She took a deep breath and blew into the gemshorn. The instrument’s whistle overpowered the sound of the rain.

“I’ll soothe your soul,” said Hitomi, closing her eyes, “Receive tranquility.”

Her fingers deftly moved up and down the holes of the horn. With every passing note of the octave, a pillar of green light surrounded the witch. Hitomi quickly played the octave in reverse, and the lights converged around the witch.

Its Grief Seed rose from its body, and became infused with enough light to restore the golden shine that had been lost, creating a Soul Gem with a pale pink glow that bore the symbol of a bowtie atop it.

The last of the rains dissolved the barrier, transforming it back into the alleyway on a busy city street it had been moments before. The girls lost their magical outfits. Sayaka and Kyoko examined their Soul Gems, noticing they were as bright as when they had entered.

“Friend of Mitaki, place the Soul Gem on my forehead,” said Webster.

Hitomi did so. Webster spun around like a compass needle before aiming towards the west. The Soul Gem fired itself off his noggin like a bottle rocket, racing towards its home. Webster gave off a soft purr, and bared his teeth at Hitomi. She let out a small yelp.

“I keep forgetting about that,” said Webster.

“Let’s get something to eat, I’m starving,” said Kyoko.

There was noise in the streets. Sayaka and Hitomi turned their heads simultaneously. They saw a figure walking through the crowds, princely in appearance. His skin was pale and his hair was silvery white. He turned towards the alley, looking around for runes.

His outfit had long white leggings, silver sleeves, a silver chestplate, a white undershirt and silver shoes. A cape flowed in the afternoon wind across his back. It was a masculinzed, silver toned version of Sayaka’s puella magi suit, and was worn by the person dearest to Sayaka most.

“Kamijo?” Sayaka asked. “Wait, how can you become a puella magi? What did you wish for?”

“I wished to thank you for healing my hand,” said Kyosuke, showing his ungloved left hand, clasping it around Sayaka’s right, “Where’s this barrier?”

“We cleared it,” said Kyoko, “This is a girls’ domain, so don’t go wearing that outfit in public.”

Kyosuke looked down at Kyoko’s left hand. He saw a ring with a red gem embedded in the center. A mark similar to Sayaka’s had been placed on her nail. Hitomi didn’t have one.

“So you and Sayaka are... like that?” asked Kyosuke.

“What?” the red and blue girls said together.

“I-it’s not like that. You’re the one I want, Kamijo,” said Sayaka. “She’s my bodyguard.”

“I’m not your bodyguard!” said Kyoko, grabbing Sayaka by her hair.

“Kamijo, I’m a magical girl too,” said Hitomi. “Not the same kind as them, but...”

“The only one under me. These two are with the Incubator,” said Webster beneath Kyosuke’s feet.

“I had no idea Mitakihara was a center of so much magic,” said Kyosuke. He let his outfit slip away from his body, returning to his school uniform.

“I’ve never seen a boy make a contract before,” said Kyoko, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a large candy bar, “but I suppose it’s one way to spend time with your harem.”

“We’re not his harem!” said Sayaka and Hitomi, looking first at each other, then at Kyoko.

Kyosuke turned his head around to see Kyubey sitting in the middle of the street. Everyone except for those with magical power had vanished. On the rooftop of a nearby building, black and pink light could be seen clashing. It would reach the clock tower soon enough.

“The Incubators don’t know what they’re doing,” said Kyubey, “My knowledge is their knowledge. I told them that by following you through the time stream, we could complete our energy collection quota much faster. They didn’t believe me. I’m still following orders. I just became a personal familiar of Kremhild Gretchen. Why shouldn’t you ally yourself with the strongest being around?”

Up above, the pink flash of light landed on the road near the clock tower. Madoka’s dress vanished along with her bow. The energy lines running across her undersuit became charged with magical energy, trying to heal all her injuries.

Behind Kyubey, the Madoka in black clothes descended. A magical circle made of black magic appeared around her feet, summoning a wind that spread across the center of the city. Kyosuke held his cape in front of him, but the wind did not cease. She spoke another garbled sentence. Sayaka’s eyes became blank, flashing back to seeing Mami absorbed inside the witch’s self. Kyubey jumped onto her shoulder and spoke in her place.

“This isn’t far back enough. Suffering still exists. Open the time stream. Where is the girl of time?” said Kyubey. His deadpan reading did no justice to the blubbering Gretchen had spoken but a moment ago.

Gretchen drew her bow, darkness trailing off it like ink, and took aim at Kyosuke. Runes spilled out of her mouth, superimposing themselves into a circle beneath Kyosuke’s feet.

“This is all your fault,” translated Kyubey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witch Field Guide
> 
> * * *
> 
> Claris
> 
> The dehumidifier witch. Her nature is foolish. She wanted a less moist room, and traded her wish for a device she could have saved up for. She feels that her entire barrier is now too dry, despite the heavy rains falling. If you want to defeat her, press her power switch.


	6. Even if this world is destroyed, there's someone I want to protect

“My... fault?” asked Kyosuke.

“Sayaka Miki’s desire for you turned her into a witch not long after she became a magical girl. Join me in heaven and you will be forgiven,” said Kyubey.

Kyosuke backed away, looking cautiously at Sayaka and Hitomi. Neither of them knew how to respond. A fire flared up in Sayaka’s eyes. A similar one appeared in Hitomi’s. To accuse their love of being impure had crossed a line, one that they did not need words to voice at Kyubey.

Hitomi ran forward and swung the end of her scythe inside Gretchen’s bow, bending the arrow. Light started pouring out through the holes in the gemshorn blade, momentarily blinding Gretchen. Hitomi turned to Sayaka and Kyoko.

“I can’t hold her off for too long,” she said.

Kyosuke took in a deep breath and held out his left hand. Silver energy in the form of wisps swirled around his fingers, taking the form of a slender violin bow. A silver violin appeared in his other hand. It was designed with golden trim and a stylistic curve, as if it had been born from a Dali painting.

He played a simple melody. The musical notation began to fly out. The notes bombarded Gretchen, barely making a dent in her outfit. In places where the fabric tore, skin could not be seen underneath. Only an intense blackness that threatened to absorb everything in.

Hitomi’s scythe was sent flying into the air. She bent down to grab it, and felt the warm afternoon air above her head turn deathly cold. Gretchen’s arrow had embedded itself in a nearby wall, spreading the influence of her barrier further across the district. Hitomi crawled across the ground. Gretchen towered over her, and reached out her arm, which converted into a tendril. Only Hitomi’s Touch Stone saved her from being assimilated.

Sayaka summoned a saber into her hand, but Kyoko grabbed her wrist. The two exchanged glances, their eyes darting back and forth. They held out their palms, showing their Soul Gems, shining bright red and blue. Sayaka nodded.

“Madoka!” said Sayaka’s voice from the left side of the street. Gretchen turned her head and saw Kyoko standing in front of a store.

“Kyubey!” shouted Kyoko’s voice. The rogue Incubator stared off to the right side of the street, and saw Sayaka. She was standing differently than usual, almost slouched against the wall.

Sayaka revealed Kyoko’s Soul Gem in her hands, and Kyoko revealed Sayaka’s. They held them outward. Red and blue energy intertwined in the middle of the road. As the lights faded, Sayaka was revealed to be wearing Kyoko’s outfit, adjusted to her size. She slammed the spear into the ground. Kyoko was wearing Sayaka’s, brandishing her sword.

Gretchen held her hand out towards Sayaka. Sayaka produced a red shield from her hand, forming a cage around her body that she used to ram Gretchen. Kyoko swept underward, and left a cut across Gretchen’s stocking with her saber. Gretchen limped, shrugging off the damage, and turned to the puellae magi.

“Those aren’t the contracts I made,” said Kyubey.

“My body may not be my own,” said Sayaka, speaking with Kyoko’s distinct voice.

“But my soul is always who I am!” said Kyoko, speaking with Sayaka’s voice. “If you wanted to know who you’re fighting...”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have made our bodies blank,” said Sayaka.

“You two get along really well,” said Hitomi.

“It’s nothing like that!” said Sayaka and Kyoko.

Sayaka wrapped the tip of the spear around Gretchen’s body, holding her tight in her chain. Kyoko summoned a sword and tried to hack away at the witch’s body. She felt like she was hitting nothing. Her hands were on the verge of being stuck inside Gretchen. The girls’ Soul Gems had been darkening at a faster rate than before.

Kyoko powered down, the sword vanishing from her hands. Sayaka did the same. The chain in the spear was on the verge of breaking as it was. The girls threw their own Soul Gems to each other. The blackness had crawled halfway up the Gem. Sayaka clutched it angrily in her fist.

Kyosuke looked down at the Soul Gem on his belt. Wisps of darkness were starting to appear inside it. Hitomi felt something pricking at the back of her neck. Being around so much black magic was making her start to remember. She had gone out to that warehouse with all those other people, but Madoka had been there to save her.

She had always been there to save her. Ever since they were young, Madoka seemed to support Sayaka’s risk taking if it meant someone could smile. Hitomi, not wanting to get herself dirty, had held back. Even now, as a puella sancta, she was trying to fight safely.

* * *

“She looks just like Madoka. How am I supposed to fight her?” asked Homura, looking over the bridge a few blocks away. Webster sat on the railing beside her, flicking his tail back and forth in the breeze, seemingly unaware of the darkening sky.

“There is something you can try. If you want more power, you can make another contract,” said Webster.

“You can’t remove a soul from the body twice,” said Homura.

“I’ll reinforce your soul with a bit of white magic. I’ve never tried a double-contract before, but if what the weasel has said is true, Gretchen will destroy the Earth in ten days. We might not have that long left,” said Webster.

Homura had been living on borrowed time as it was. She could lock herself out of the time stream entirely if Webster messed up, but if she didn’t try this magic that relied on hope, the one thing she’d always carried with her, her mind would be plagued with wondering what would happen if she had.

“Webster. I want to be able to feel openly again. To have a world where I can tell her all the things I want to. Even if this world is destroyed, there’s someone I want to protect,” said Homura, holding out her right hand.

Webster nodded, and tapped his paw on Homura’s hand. He could feel the black magic coursing through her body, cold and stinging. He bared his teeth. Homura, in return, smiled.

* * *

Kyosuke released blasts of sound energy from his violin. Kyubey dodged them, narrowly missing one as it scraped some of the fur off his scalp. His body quickly repaired itself.

Hitomi launched crescent waves from her scythe, now hoping to hit Kyubey instead. Such a small target was proving difficult. Hitomi’s Touch Stone was blinking. Her legs were feeling heavy. She needed to sit down, but now wasn’t the time.

“Why do you continue to fight? Sayaka Miki will turn into a witch. It’s happened in every iteration. You may even be the one to kill her this time,” said Kyubey, speaking on his own accord.

“About that,” said a voice on the street corner.

A figure stumbled out of a manga cafe, wearing a red headband that had done little to keep her hair from going all over the place. Her red t-shirt was unkempt, and her blue jacket was hanging on by one arm. Her eyes were half closed, but her voice was as sharp as ever.

“Tatsumi Kido. I thought you were dead,” said Kyubey.

“I was. I wouldn’t die even if you killed me. Don’t worry about it, Kamijo. You’re in no danger,” said Tatsumi.

“Huh?” said Kyosuke and Sayaka at the same time.

“Kyubey, I, you, know that magical girls become witches. Cut out the middle two kanji and one becomes the other. Clever. But with Kamijo, ‘manen’ doesn’t mean anything. It’s impossible for him to become a witch,” said Tatsumi, her brain barely keeping up with her mouth, as she pulled up her other sleeve.

In the blink of an eye, Webster appeared in front of Tatsumi, finishing her speech for her. “We ferrets always honor our contracts. If one party can’t hold up their end of the bargain, the contract is terminated,” said Webster proudly.

“It is the logical thing to do,” said Kyubey.

Kyosuke looked down at the darkening semicircle Soul Gem on his belt. The last wisps of darkness vanished from it. The Soul Gem returned to its egg shape. The golden setting broke, freeing Kyosuke’s soul and placing it back into his body. Kyosuke moved his left hand across his body. It felt warmer, and he could hear the beating of his heart strongly again. He set his sights on Kyubey.

Gretchen’s influence had been spreading across the area at a rapid rate. Black ribbons were adorning the buildings. Her puella magi outfit was showing small tears and exposed seams. Her witch form wanted to break free, even if it could not survive for too long in this world. Her blank face was turning into a twisted smile, one as devoid of emotions as the Incubator riding her.

Kyosuke rubbed his right hand across his left. Becoming a puer magi had restored the rest of his body, and he could feel traces of that magic running through him. Silver sparks jumped off his skin, and were growing less with every minute.

“Be careful who you give magic to. If you think a dream can be destroyed so easily... then I’ll have to break that illusion!” he shouted. He drew his left hand and, with a strong hook, punched Kyubey square on his nose, sending him toppling off Gretchen’s shoulder.

Tatsumi stamped her foot on the ground and grabbed onto a nearby railing. She leaned over, almost toppling onto the street, and shouted out to the magical warriors. “Yes! That’s it!” she said. “A way to use magic without using magic!”

“Use magic...” said Sayaka.

“...without using magic?” said Kyoko, dropping her spear on the ground.

“Kyosuke, look out!” Hitomi shouted.

Gretchen, pointing her bow sideways, had an arrow aimed at Kyosuke’s torso. A witch’s kiss was starting to materialize on his neck. His eyes were going blank, and the once clear sky became clouded. Gretchen pulled her bowstring back as Kyubey repaired the large bruise on his body.

From out of the air, a diamond-shaped discus swept through the streets and bent Gretchen’s arrow. It flew back up to the rooftops, landing on the wrist of its wearer.

“Who are you?” asked Kyosuke, looking up at the silhouette.

“It’s that transfer student,” said Hitomi.

Her outfit retained the black stockings, but now the sleeves on the arms were black too. A white waistcoat with purple accents stood in contrast against the rest of the outfit. Her shield had changed in shape, and was now adorned with golden accents. A white and gold spanner was held in her other hand, which now had a white diamond Touch Stone on her wrist. Her long black hair, the edges of it a silvery purple now, reached to her waist. A familiar pair of red glasses rested on the bridge of her nose.

“Puella Superstes,” she said, holding her shield in front of her, “Homura.”

Homura jumped off the building and landed in a kneeling stance. She grabbed the edge of Gretchen’s bow with her spanner and dislodged it from the witch’s arms. She pressed down on her shield.

Time ground to a halt. Homura dragged Kyosuke back towards the group. She ran up to Gretchen and delivered a barrage of punches to where the seams had begun to tear. Bursts of purple and white light alternated from her fists, warping her shadowy form. Homura retreated and let time restart. Gretchen felt the impact of all the blows at once. Her puella magi outfit started to fade away, revealing the upper torso of Madoka clad in darkness, her entire lower body replaced by a horrific carousel of tendrils.

White energy transferred from Homura’s Touch Stone into her Soul Gem, removing the darkness. She spun her spanner around in her hands.

“Where’d you get that?” asked Sayaka.

* * *

Homura looked down at the Touch Stone belt buckle Webster had constructed for her. Arcs of magical energy jumped between the two jewels like a spark gap. Homura looked down at her shield. She reached inside it to find one of her firearms. Webster gave her a disapproving look.

“Are you forgetting the first thing Mamimami showed you? Any weapon is yours if you give it a little boost,” said Webster, producing a spanner from the gear on his forehead.

“Wasn’t this...?” asked Homura.

“In your room,” said Webster.

Homura felt energy transfer out of both her palms and into the spanner. As magic swept across it, it became lighter, yet more rounded. The colors became bolder, and small jewels appeared at the top and bottom.

* * *

“Where’s Madoka?” asked Homura.

“She was knocked out of the sky,” said Hitomi.

“Then we’re the only ones who can fight,” said Kyoko.

“We’ll take Kyubey. You two deal with the witch,” said Sayaka. She turned around and gave Kyosuke a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Kyosuke.”

The witch’s kiss dissolved instantly. Hitomi’s eyes narrowed. Sayaka giggled under her breath. The four magical girls looked ahead. Sayaka and Kyoko transformed into their puella magi outfits in flashes of red and blue. Kyoko dropped her spear. Sayaka reached for her collar and tossed her cape onto the ground.

“This is for real,” said Tatsumi, pinching herself.

Gretchen’s bow returned to her hand. She pulled back the string and launched one arrow out, a distinct “zwip!” sound breaking through the air. Homura held up her shield. White energy from within dissolved the arrows into nothingness.

Hitomi slid across the smooth streets, swinging her scythe in an arc. The gemshorn’s blade cut into Gretchen’s shoulder. Darkness slowly drifted upward like steam. Hitomi grabbed her Touch Stone and placed it at the end of the blade. She held her arms back and cut across Gretchen’s abdomen, the Touch Stone returning to her navel. A green aura surrounded her.

Gretchen fired another arrow. She spoke once more, but without Kyubey on her shoulder, no one could understand what she said. Homura froze time once again. In the gray space in between time, she clamped her spanner around the arrow, looking to all the world like she had grabbed it in midflight.

Sayaka was light on her feet, but Kyubey was quicker. He jumped from bench to bike rack to windowsill without any visible means of teleportation, noticeable only by his silhouette in the growing darkness. Sayaka thrust her arm outward, grazing across his cheek. She stumbled over, Kyoko dashing to catch her.

“Stay focused,” said Kyoko.

“What’s all this nonsense about me turning into a witch?” asked Sayaka, cupping her hands and reaching for Kyubey’s tail.

He dashed away again. Kyoko felt his presence behind her. She lifted her leg and stomped down on the ground, catching him by his tail. Sayaka sent her fist down from above, hoping to land a blow to his head. She only hit concrete. Yet, the tail was still there, wriggling back and forth.

Kyubey appeared in the middle of the street. There was a pulsing red spot of flesh where his tail should’ve been. His eyes shone, and the tail viscerally grew itself out, swishing back and forth as if nothing had happened.

“I don’t know why you’re so set on killing me,” said Kyubey, “Gretchen and I have things we must be doing.” He planted himself on the witch’s shoulder once again.

Hitomi held her scythe above her head and spun it in a full circle, creating a ring of energy. She thrust the scythe through the ring, sending it flying at Gretchen. The ring constricted itself around her legs. As soon as it stuck, the ring began turning darker, cracks appearing in its structure.

Homura threw her shield at Gretchen. The points of the diamond embedded themselves in Gretchen’s chest. Homura could see the translucent outlines of tears starting to flow from Gretchen’s blank white eyes. Homura walked towards Gretchen unflinchingly.

Gretchen’s mouth turned into a grimace. She reached out her hands towards Homura. The coldness radiating from them could be felt all the way up to her neck. Homura’s glasses were becoming fogged. She could only see a faint pink shape appearing in front of her, holding her arms out to take the damage.

“Homura, I’ll protect you,” said Madoka, her eyes closing as Gretchen’s hands wrapped around her Touch Stone. The ring holding Gretchen in broke, and her legs were free.

Gretchen clenched her fists down on the stone within Madoka’s navel, shattering it to dust. Madoka collapsed to her knees. Homura bent down and grabbed her arms, trying to help her up.

“I’m... okay,” Madoka said.

“Your powers...” said Homura, “Not again.” She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Gretchen and Kyubey had not moved from their spot. Tatsumi and Webster were looking at the crushed remains of the gem with a curious stare. Though the material surrounding it had been broken, the light within the stone still remained. It shimmered for a moment before bursting outward, sending a sphere of pink magical energy across the the clock tower square.

Kyubey was knocked off of Gretchen’s shoulder. His body started to shake. The fur and the flesh started to mutate. His eyes became glassy, becoming fixed in position in his skull. Gretchen’s Grief Seed rose out of her body, taking its place on her chest. A red ribbon draped itself around the top.

Webster spoke above the trumpeting winds.

“So that’s what happens when a Touch Stone breaks.”

"You mean you didn’t know?” asked Sayaka angrily.

“I’ve been putting it together as I go along,” said Webster.

“It’s your magic!” said Kyoko.

Kyubey slowly stepped forward. His body was absorbing the mana of the area in, his size increasing until he was the size of an elephant. His claws turned deep red and increased in thickness, and the underside of his paws became purplish black. The fur was stripped off his neck, replaced by a spine-like bone structure with claws wrapping around it. The muscular structure of his ears warped until red claws appeared, similar to his feet, that transformed them into a new pair of arms. The golden halos continued rotating around them.

His ears turned into shoulder blades, with pink muscular spheres pulsating on the joints. What was once his eyes were now two red stone markings on his chest. A humanoid head sprouted at the top of his body, with rows of sharp teeth, red eyes and white horns on top of pink skin. His tail was largely unchanged, swishing back and forth across his back. The new centaur-like form roared out, speaking in a much deeper voice than before.

“You!” he pointed at Webster, “The Incubators have never shown their true form on this planet. Why did you force it? It will only bring about your end quicker.”

Homura was clutching Madoka’s body. She was still warm, but she had frozen in place. Her puella sancta suit was dissolving, but her school uniform had yet to replicate itself. Without a shield around her, she was an open target for both Gretchen and the true Kyubey. Tears filled her eyes, and began to stain her glasses.

“Whose end?” said Webster. “I can do that too.”

Webster jumped off the bench and shrunk in size, becoming a common black housecat. His voice echoed out of the tiny form, unchanged in timbre. He dashed across the street, dodging Kyubey thrusting his four legs into the ground.

“Sometimes, I’m a black cat,” he transformed into his furry lizard form, “sometimes, I’m a fairy,” he stood still and let the runes of white magic wrap around his body, making him smaller than Kyubey, but still very large, “but my true form is Rebirth, the Black Lion of the Cosmos!” Webster roared.

His horns had vanished, becoming saber teeth for his new form. He was large and lionesque, with glossy blback fur and a mane made of blue flames. The flames were shaped like a gear, accentuating the mark that had remained on his forehead. A tiny flame was also alight on the tip of his tail. With a proud stance, he stepped in front of Homura and Madoka.

“I’ll protect you,” he said.

Sayaka placed her hand on Hitomi’s shoulder. “Madoka’s always protected us. Now it’s time to return the favor. You stay here and guar-”

Hitomi grabbed Sayaka’s hands strongly. “I’m going too,” she said. “I’m so used to being the one to reign everyone in, to oversee everything. It’s strange. You know more about being a magical girl than I do. I want to protect Kyosuke too!”

“I don’t even know that much,” Sayaka said, “but if that’s how you feel,” she clenched her fist and thrust it out towards Kyubey, “then we’ll do it together!”

Kyoko grabbed a candy bar from a nearby stand and took a large bite. She wiped her mouth before calling out to Sayaka. “Don’t leave me out of this. Kamijo, stay with Kido.”

“Ri-right,” said Kyosuke.

Webster and Kyubey were waiting for the other to make their move. Their respective puellae magi had been paralyzed by the explosion of the Touch Stone, silencing the battlefield. Kyubey did not notice the three girls running through his blind spot, reaching his fleshy underside.

Sayaka started punching the back of Kyubey’s knees. He felt a sharp, stinging pain, collapsing his legs in. Sayaka slid out from under him and climbed onto his back. Kyoko grabbed him by his tail, stomping on it once again with her feet. Kyubey reached his clawed arm around to his back, trying to grab the pest that was scaling his neck. Hitomi swung her scythe against his armored torso. His arms couldn’t fold in enough to grab her, but Hitomi wasn’t doing much damage either.

“You little brat!” shouted Kyubey.

“It doesn’t hurt at all,” said Sayaka proudly. Kyubey swung his arms back. The spiked undersides jabbed into Sayaka’s torso. She started to bleed, but shrugged it off, reaching her hand under to punch Kyubey in the armpit.

Kyubey flicked his tail, tossing Kyoko and Sayaka to the ground. Hitomi’s scythe blade shone bright green. She jammed the end of the blade into Kyubey’s abdomen, but it bounced off his armor. The imapct sent her back onto the concrete. She pressed her scraped knee to the ground and stood up, trying to get Sayaka and Kyoko.

“Incubator, stop this fight,” said Webster.

“There’s nothing I can do to stop Kremhild Gretchen. Nor do I want to. She’s such a valuable generator of energy,” said Kyubey.

“You know a place that needs energy? Your home planet. You’ve become so focused on the universe that you forgot to save the place you call home. It’s dying, Incubator. The Touch Stones can give it new life. I’m doing this as a friend. Black magic will destroy your home, but white magic can save it,” said Webster.

“Multitudes of Incubators are scattered throughout this planet alone. There’s only one of you. How many Touch Stones do you have?” asked Kyubey.

“Five,” said Webster with absolute pride.

“That’s not nearly enough compared to the amount of energy black magic has created,” said Kyubey.

“There may be less of it, but white magic’s emotional energy is much more potent. That’s why it’s harder to come by,” said Webster. He looked down at Homura. He gave her a nod, then turned back to Kyubey. “You’re not the only one who can use word magic.”

Madoka’s body slipped out of Homura’s arms and lifted into the air. She clasped her arms together in prayer. The shine returned to her eyes. Her ribbons untangled themselves from her hair and wrapped around her shoulders. Wings made of pink energy sprouted from them, and her body began to change in shape. Her legs became shorter and her stomach enlarged. Her touchstone appeared in her navel, and duplicated itself going up her body.

“That much power needs time to reform itself,” said Webster.

“You mean that her Touch Stone...?” asked Tatsumi.

“It was acting as a limiter, which has now been released. Saintess Rita has been born!” Webster roared.


	7. I dedicate a prayer to fill the world with love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been stated that Sayaka is predestined to die in every timeline. That says nothing about how.

All eyes looked upon the figure hovering in the sky. They could barely make out Madoka’s humanoid features in it, seeing it mostly as a ball of light with wings. They did not know what lay beneath it. Madoka could have gained multiple heads, or multiple eyes, or had a body that wasn’t human at all. It was beyond their comprehension. The wings wrapped themselves like a blanket around the light sphere, which slowly began to fade. In its place, Madoka, her proportions returned to normal, clad in a pure white dress with white ribbons in her hair, appeared in its place. She brandished her bow, the rose on it in full bloom.

“Madoka!” Homura said.

Madoka lowered herself to the ground, retracting her wings. “When I reach this level of power, I can choose my form. I want to remain as I am, as Madoka Kaname. That’s all I need to face you!” she pointed her fingers at Gretchen.

Gretchen understood, and spoke another garbled message. She returned to her black puella magi form, fully restored.

“Your Saintess is still naive, Rebirth. Gretchen is the most powerful witch yet. This will only end in pain for you,” said Kyubey.

Kyubey lowered his arms and let Gretchen step in. She struck a contorted pose and jumped into the air, holding her feet out for a diving kick. Dark energy began to surround her feet, turning her into a black comet aimed at Webster.

“Mitaki!” Webster shouted.

Webster let out a roar and held his head towards the skies. Madoka jumped off the tile and into the wave of flame that had been released from his mouth. She altered her trajectory, flying towards Gretchen once more. Pink enery surrounded her legs. Gretchen was notably silent. Madoka was yelling all the while as her speed picked up. Drops of rain began to fall on the girls’ faces, running down their cheeks.

They met in midair, an explosion filling the skies. Avatars of Gretchen’s pitch black upper body and Rita’s incomprehensible winged form could be seen screaming at each other before fading away.

In this gap in the attack, Sayaka ran up to Kyubey once more and punched him on the fleshy side of his body. It was a sting, but Kyubey felt it, and looked down at Sayaka. Her body was bruised, and it hurt when she moved her leg. She grabbed a hold of his claws, struggling to hold on.

The Soul Gem on her belt was reacting oddly. It hadn’t grown brighter, but it hadn’t grown darker. The blue aura, the sign of Sayaka’s soul, was fading, losing its opacity. Looking in, one could see to the other side of the Gem. The edges of the setting were starting to fold in, causing cracks in the exterior. Yet, Sayaka did not notice.

“You are in great pain. You should surrender,” said Kyubey.

“Like I’m taking orders from you anymore,” said Sayaka, “I swore I’d be a protector of this city, saving it from those who would do it harm. That means you,” she said, catching her breath between each sentence.

“Your hope is worthless to me,” said Kyubey, “You’ll be finished one way or another.” He lowered his leg, aiming for Sayaka’s waist where her Soul Gem lay.

Madoka and Gretchen touched foot on the ground. Each stood up and faced the other, traces of flame snuffing themselves out on their clothes. Gretchen remained expressionless. Madoka caught her breath, clutching her hand to her chest. Her soul shone out within her body.

A shot rang out from a nearby rooftop. The air curled around the curved tip of a large bullet with floral designs across its side.

“Ultima Shoot!” a voice called out.

“English?” asked Kyoko.

“Tomoe?” asked Hitomi.

Sayaka rolled out of the way.

The bullet jammed itself into Kyubey’s armpit, between his chest plate and shoulder pads. It pierced his body and exploded, leaving a hole revealing blood red innards in its place. Kyubey struggled to move his left arm. He let out a hellish roar towards the rooftop, where Mami Tomoe stood.

She held up the large musket she had fired off the shot with, and let it dissolve into yellow ribbons in her hands. She called out to the puellae magi below.

“Mami Tomoe, has returned,” she said, winking. “That was the only shot I had. As long as I can be of assistance.”

Tatsumi could see a faint golden aura surrounding her. The spectral image of a puella magi, one dressed in golden Nordic robes with a wing-shaped Soul Gem, appeared above Mami and smiled, before fading into the Soul Gem on her hairpin.

“Musou...” whispered Tatsumi, feeling a sudden burst of energy course through her body. She recharged herself with a drink from her tote bag and walked out into the streets, standing between Madoka and Webster, with a calm expression.

“We had a perfect system set up, Rebirth. You didn’t need to interfere. With the amount of despair as low as it is, we’ll never be able to harvest the energy we need,” said Kyubey.

Gretchen drew her bow with the wilted rose. She loaded a darkness arrow and aimed it at Webster’s neck. In her shadow, her true form could be seen, stretching to the other end of the block.

“I have only done so much, Incubator,” said Webster.

“Hey, weasel,” said Tatsumi, “I noticed something last night. When it’s three in the morning, your brain starts going places it never would when you’re alert. That’s how I was able to figure it out. There’s something about Soul Gems unknown even to yourself.”

“Everything towards the creation of witches and the harvesting of despair,” said Kyubey.

“Not quite,” said Tatsumi, “It works the other way too.”

“What other way is there?” asked Kyubey.

“You can’t have despair without a little bit of hope. The Grief Seeds aren’t entirely black. At their very center is a tiny light. When a puella magi gives her despair to the Grief Seed, the fallen warrior gives her some hope in return,” she said.

* * *

At the Miki house, Mami’s Soul Gem rested on the table, undisturbed by no one. Sunlight shone in through the window and struck the top of the Gem, illuminating the flower symbol. Golden wings of flame wrapped themselves around the gemstone egg, shaping themselves into a hand, and then a full arm, before exploding into a full body. They cooled down into a yellow blaze before taking the shape of Mami’s body.

Mami blinked and looked down. Her own Soul Gem was in her hands. Her body felt warm, alive. She remembered being dragged down into darkness, but it was hazy, a monochromatic dream. Her puella magi outfit reformed on her body, and she heard a voice whisper in her head.

“If only I had the power of the warriors who survived.”

* * *

Her Soul Gem was pulsing. There was a witch loose in this city, one stronger than any before. Even at this distance, she could pick it up. With that, Mami set off.

“When that hope becomes strong, our friends lend us their strength. For every Grief Seed you’ve consumed, the power of its puella magi is alive in the heart of another. And now, they’re all turned on you,” said Tatsumi. “Every despair is different, but all hopes are the same.”

“Thank you, Tatsumi,” said Madoka, placing her hand on the girl’s shoudler. “Homura, you’re not alone. I know what I want to use my power for.”

Madoka spread her wings across her back. She drew an arrow across her bow. Her wings flapped back and forth, creating a powerful wind that drew forth the light of the Soul Gems. From within every Gem, multicolored spheres of light flew outward, gathering on the tip of Madoka’s bow. Homura and Kyoko’s Gems alone provided enough lights to blind Kyubey. Tatsumi felt something in her body jump. Lights poured forth from her chest, joining the gathering of puellae magi.

“I dedicate a prayer to fill the world with love,” Madoka said, “be freed from your despair, and raise up your voices!”

Madoka shot the arrow up into the stratosphere. Rays of light shone out from the tip, where it exploded like a firework, scattering lights in every direction. The embers took on a humanoid form, each moving of their own will, dressed in their own look. Spectral puellae magi filled the skies, each drawing their weapons in the direction of Kyubey. Madoka floated upward to be at their center.

Tatsumi looked down at her body. She felt a hot sensation run across her skin. Her soul shone brightly, recreating an image of her own red and silver outfit over her clothes. Though it was little more than an illusion, she could feel the weight of her hand cannon across her wrist.

“There’s so many,” said Kyubey, looking up at the army before him. One dressed in roses, another in pastel pink candy colors, one clad in brilliant silver.

“This is just from this prefecture,” said Madoka, “Imagine how many more there are in this country, in this world. You led all of them to despair. With the weight of your sins present before you, what do you have to say?”

Kyubey pondered for a moment.

“I did exactly what I intended to do. Where’s the problem with it? There are plenty of future puella magi waiting to be born,” said Kyubey.

Madoka loaded another arrow, “You say that ignorant of your supposed ally. She will worry no longer. I’ll wipe away those tears,” she said.

“My friends,” Homura said, “Full power towards the Incubator,” she looked towards Hitomi, “That means you too.”

Hitomi slashed her scythe across the air, creating four rings of green energy. The rings blasted outward, clamping themselves around Kyubey’s legs. She detached the gemshorn and threw the snath at Kyubey, embedding it in his chest, right on what used to be his nose.

Homura grabbed the edge of her shield and stopped time in short bursts, dashing across the street until she was within jumping range of Kyubey. She spun her spanner around and jammed it inside Kyubey’s shoulder, breaking open the plating around the fleshy pink joint. She clamped the spanner on his arm and pulled herself onto his back, holding up her shield.

Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami held out their Soul Gems. Tatsumi and Kyosuke held out their hands, letting out energy from their souls as well. Energy in their respective colors gathered in the jewels on Homura’s shield, causing the gears to start spinning. The avatars of the puella magi in the sky above launched off their shots from a multitude of weapons. A rainbow of energy charged Homura’s shield. The force was pushing against her arm. She strained to remove it, slowly sliding it off until the edges of the shield hooked themselves into Kyubey’s back. The centaurian creature let out a pained roar.

“I’ll break this cycle,” Homura said, “Receive karma!”

Hitomi played a peaceful tune on her gemshorn. Pillars of green light surrounded Kyubey on all sides, closing in. The warmth scared Kyubey, and strengthened Homura. She activated the dial on her shield, bringing time to a halt once more.

Homura struck her spanner down on the shield. A metallic sound echoed out, joining with the rattling of the gears. A circular sound wave radiated out from the shield. Homura beat the shield three more times. The sound waves spun around to form a sphere that enclosed around Kyubey. Time restarted.

Homura jumped out of the way. With the final note being played, a large pillar of light in purple, in green, in so many colors that it became pure white, erupted from the spot where Kyubey stood, prismatic sparks jumping off for miles around. Kyubey did not scream. He could not be heard over the sounds of the light breaking down his true form into the purest essence of magic. The pillar faded, as did the ghosts of puella magi past.

“Thank you,” Homura said.

“Musou... we’ll meet again,” said Tatsumi.

A cracking sound could be heard at the far end of the battlefield.

“Receive salvation!” Madoka said.

Webster’s mouth breathed out a blue ring of fire that wrapped itself around Gretchen’s legs. Pink runes appeared behind Maodka’s wings, energy coursing through them like a pinball machine into the tip of her arrow. Madoka released the projectile straight at Gretchen’s Grief Seed.

The pink energy cleared away the darkness, reconstructing the golden setting. Gretchen’s body, made of an infinite blackness, began to swirl and dissolve away. She stretched out her arms towards Madoka. On her face, in the final moments, was a smile, one that Madoka recognized as her own. A teardrop-shaped symbol appeared at the top of the newly formed Soul Gem, which was still burning hot. Madoka descended and held it in her hands. It seemed to be magnetized in her direction.

“When a Grief Seed is purified, it returns to its original body,” said Webster, “in this timeline, that’s you. I can create a new Touchstone with it, if you’d like.”

“Please do,” said Madoka, “I’ll ignore no one’s tears. Even my own.”

Webster shrunk down to his impish form and pressed his hand to the Soul Gem. The golden setting disappeared as a glossy marble coat appeared around it. The new Touch Stone moved towards Madoka’s navel, replacing her new one. What happened next, only Madoka could say.

It was as though she was inside the Soul Gem, floating, naked, with another her, a longer-haired her, beside her. The other Madoka did not say any words. She didn’t need to. The Madoka of another time embraced the one known, and, piece by piece, transformed her into a new outfit.

Her stockings and sleeves were white, with a pink and gold waistcoat, with poofy shoulders, appeared. Her bow transformed into an arm mounted crossbow, itself pink and gold, with a small sword embedded into the spot where it connected to her arm. The other Madoka kissed this one goodbye, and the dream ended.

“Puella Superstes,” Madoka said, her outfit transforming before us in an instant, “Madoka.”

Madoka and Homura lost their puella superstes forms. Homura looked down at her ring. Her Touch Stone was going wild, purifying the black magic that had been used with as much white magic. Her hand felt like it had just woken up, pins and needles pricking at her skin.

“Kaname, you have to hurry!” shouted Tatsumi.

Sayaka was clutching her stomach. Her Soul Gem was full of cracks, and almost completely transparent. Only the faintest glimmer of blue remained.

“Webster, can you heal her?” asked Tatsumi, “This is all my fault.”

“Sayaka!” said Kyosuke, leaning down to her face.

“I’ll see what I can do,” said Hitomi, holding her hand over the Soul Gem. The cracks didn’t disappear, but the blue light regained itself by a little bit. Hitomi, already worn out from the battle, was starting to feel her mana dropping. The blue light was still dim.

“Even the human soul has limits,” said another Kyubey, this one as weaselly as the others, who had just appeared at the base of the clock tower.

“I thought we killed you,” said Webster.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” said Kyubey, “That was a rogue Incubator from another time. For disobedience, we disconnected him from the hive mind. He didn’t have time to convert his Grief Seeds yet. So many wandering souls are loose on the world now, and Walpurgisnacht is on the way. Best of luck.”

“Get back here, you weasel!” shouted Webster.

“Madoka,” said Sayaka weakly, “Fight on in my place. End this stupid battle.”

“Sayaka!” said Madoka, screaming out.

Kyoko placed her Soul Gem against Sayaka’s, using her magic to try and repair some of the cracks. “I’m not doing this so we’re even. I’m doing this because we’re even. If I’m going to use these powers to save someone, I want you to be my first,” said Kyoko, struggling to keep a strong face.

“Something’s coming,” said Mami.

The skies were beginning to darken. Storm clouds swirled around the harbor, heralding the arrival of a witch whose name had been passed down for centuries, her mission unknown. Flocking her were several witches that had been seen once before. They moved in the same direction, yet their cries called out to different parts of the city.

“We’ll get Sayaka to safety,” said Kyoko, placing her onto her back. Sayaka grinned weakly.

“Go on ahead. I put my faith in these two,” said Webster.

Madoka looked out towards the stormy clouds. Homura had a look in her eyes that said she had seen this all before. She turned towards Madoka and adjusted her glasses. That feeling Madoka had before came back, stronger, but not entirely clear.

“Madoka, we have to win this time. There’s so much I want to tell you,” said Homura.

“I’d like to hear it,” Madoka said.

“Will you be my partner in battle?” asked Homura.

Madoka nodded. Webster walked in front of both of them. His tufts of fur were blowing in the strengthening winds. The coven of witches approached Mitakihara. They weren’t attacking. Their prey were not yet in sight.

“One thing,” Madoka said, “Don’t die, Homura.”

A genuine smile crossed Homura’s face. Two trails of tears rolled down her eyes, staining the inside of her glasses. Homura placed her hand over her Soul Gem ring. “You as well,” she said.

Madoka and Homura placed their arms at their waists. Their puella superstes suits formed over their bodies. They grasped their weapons in their hands. Madoka sprouted her wings from the back of her suit. Webster transformed into his lion form, and waved his tail, ushering Homura onto his back. He galloped off towards the witches as Madoka flew overhead.

“Homura, if you fail here, my contract with you can’t carry over into the next timeline,” said Webster. “I’m sorry.”

Homura nodded. She knew. She had accepted that risk the moment she made the contract.

Webster felt the weight of his rider, and looked at his first soldier up above. Their bond did not need words. The rain was starting to fall, and the winds were picking up, but within these three, there was a feeling of confidence.

The warrior of darkness, clad in light. The warrior of light, clad in darkness.

“Madoka. Homura,” Webster thought, “I’m counting on you. No matter what happens beyond, I can say, without a doubt, that this life has been worth living!”

Fin.


End file.
